Where Do We Go From Here?
by eyesopenedwide
Summary: Stiles just held him there. He didn't speak, he didn't try to comfort him or tell him things would be okay. He just held Derek against him and it was enough. Derek clung to Stiles as if he were the only thing keeping him from breaking apart. Maybe he was. Picks up a few months after ep 3x12. Rated M for character death, dark themes, and mention of torture. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic on this site. I am forever in love with Sterek, although I think it'd have to be done just right to be canon. Probably not til the last season. Oh well, a girl can dream. This is my version of what will happen after season 3a. Trigger warning: major character death, mention of torture (in later chapter - it's pretty mild). Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor am I affiliated in any way with Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"Well it's about time" he whispered in the dark, trying so hard to keep his voice steady. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Derek's eyes widened at the anger he heard in the other boy's voice; his heart went out to him and his feet nearly followed. But he stayed frozen in the window frame, with one foot awkwardly on the floor of Stiles's room and one foot on the roof outside. Derek could practically smell the fury rolling off of him and he thought maybe he should just go, but something in Stiles's voice told him to stay, to stay and _fight_. It'd been stupid to come here, Derek thought. After months of running why would he jeopardize everything for one moment of comfort, of familiarity? Derek knew why, he just couldn't quite bring himself to admit it.

"Cora's gone," was all he said to explain why he had crept in Stiles's window in the dead of night.

"Good," Stiles said bitterly, his back still to the wolf. He lay on his side, silently fuming. He was not going to turn around, he was not going to give in and allow Derek the comfort he'd sought in coming here. "She finally wizened up to your M.O., huh?"

"What do you mean?" Derek finally stepped out of the window, but he didn't dare move any closer.

"You're a lone wolf Derek," Stiles spat, "always looking out for number one."

"Stiles-"

"You left us Derek!" Stiles cut him off, finally sitting up. "The minute you and Cora were in the clear you left us without a second thought. Left us to clean up _your_ mess, by the way. Do you have any idea how hard it was for my dad to explain the whole Jennifer thing? To explain not only who Kali was, but who killed her, where Jennifer Blake disappeared to, not to mention his own disappearance?! Missing persons cases and dead bodies don't just go away because you caught the bad guy, Derek. But you don't care about any of that do you? No, you got your happy ending and skipped town as soon as you could. What about us? What about Scott? He has no idea how to be an Alpha, let alone lead a pack. What about Isaac? He has no one, Derek. Didn't you think he would've liked to say goodbye before you left? And we haven't seen or heard from Peter since you left, but while you've been road tripping with your sister, I'm sure he's just been catching up on his reading! Yeah, the guy gets you to give up your Alpha status and then mysteriously disappears, nothing suspicious going on there! And on top of that there's an army of supernatural creatures heading straight for the glowing target that is Beacon Hills, and you choose now to take a vacation! This is your fault Derek! If you hadn't been so selfish none of this would've happened! We're all lonely Derek, but not all of us go around banging the hot English teacher while she is _not so secretly sacrificing your friends and family_. You're pathetic. I can't believe I used to be scared of you. You're nothing but a dog with its tail between its legs. I'll bet she left you. I'll bet Cora finally realized she was better off without you.

Derek just took it. He said softly, "She's dead, Stiles."

His eyes locked onto Derek's and Stiles knew it was true. The defeat in the Beta's eyes was enough to convince him. Stiles took in the werewolf's appearance, really seeing him for the first time. Derek looked terrible; gaunt and diminished, his normal 5 o'clock shadow was overgrown and unkempt, dark circles rimmed his eyes, and he'd definitely lost weight. He just looked _smaller_, and Stiles realized that Derek really was just a boy - a boy who was not much older than he was, but who'd been forced to grow up fast. Stiles always assumed that Derek had it all figured out, that he could handle everything that came his way with surliness and muscle and sheer force of will, but maybe deep down he was just as scared as Stiles was.

"Fuck. Derek-" He jumped off the bed and crossed the room, catching the older boy in a crushing embrace. Stiles just held him there. He didn't speak, he didn't try to comfort him or tell him things would be okay. He just held Derek against him and it was enough. Slowly, Derek's hands came up Stiles's back to rest on his shoulders. He clung to Stiles's t-shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him from breaking apart. Maybe it was. Stiles's hand found the nape of Derek's neck and Derek let out a strangled sob into Stiles's shoulder.

"Hey," Stiles whispered, "let's sit down okay?" He led Derek to his bed, sat him down and turned on the lamp on his bedside table. Derek looked even worse in the light. Stiles ached when he realized Derek was visibly trembling and he fought the urge to touch him.

"I'm sorry Stiles," Derek murmured, "I'm s-so sorry."

"No, Derek, I'm sorry. Everything I said - forget it. If I had known…"

"You were right," he said firmly, sounding a bit more like his old self, "Everything you said was true. It was my fault. It was all my fault and if I hadn't been so selfish she m-might, maybe sh-she-" his voice broke and he took a deep breath, "I did everything I could and I still couldn't save her."

Stiles looked at the broken boy in front of him. How could this be Derek Hale? The Derek he knew was strong, determined, and always in control. The Derek before him was just a shell of what he used to be. Then again, losing your family could have that effect on a person. Stiles had had a _taste_ of what Derek lived every day when his father was taken. He couldn't imagine the weight Derek shouldered walking around in the world without anyone to guide him, without his parents to teach him and love him and worry when he didn't come home on time. Stiles had been lucky, _so_ _lucky_, that he and his father had escaped Jennifer without a scratch (well, maybe a couple), because Derek's world would've become Stiles's reality and he wasn't sure if he could handle that. And while Stiles had gotten his father back safe and sound, Derek had sacrificed his power, his pack, and now his sister, the one remaining person in the world that he loved.

Stiles dug deep, reaching into the part of his memory that he'd locked away eight years ago.

"Derek?" The wolf looked up at him with so much sorrow in his eyes, it nearly broke Stiles's heart, "Can I tell you something my mom said to me before she died?"

Derek nodded; he knew this was something Stiles never talked about; he knew this was something precious.

"She said, 'I may not always be here, but I will always love you. If I had my way I would stay with you and hold you forever,'" now it was Stiles's voice that broke, "'But when it's time to say goodbye, remember, life ends, but love is forever.' She knew she was dying, but she didn't want me to be upset or angry. She died a little over a week later."

Derek turned his head when he saw tears brimming in Stiles's eyes, giving him time before clearing his throat, "Your mom sounds amazing."

"She was," Stiles pressed his palm against his eye, "That's why the thought of losing my dad freaked me out so much. He's all I have left, you know?"

Derek chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, I know."

Stiles mentally slapped himself. "You're not alone, Derek. You have me, and Scott, and Isaac-"

"Shit, Isaac," Derek groaned, "I should've gone to see him first, although I doubt he'd even want to see me right now. I don't even know where he's staying…"

"He's staying with Scott." Stiles frowned, "Why didn't you?"

"Didn't I what?"

"Why didn't you go to Isaac first? Why'd you come to me?

Derek hesitated, "I couldn't face them, Scott and Isaac. I couldn't bare the thought of coming to them for help. As a Beta."

Stiles sensed there was more Derek wasn't telling him, but he didn't push it. "Der," Derek's heart skipped a beat at the nickname, "it's not even like that. Scott and Isaac care about you, Alpha or not. Sure, they're mad at you for taking off, but they've been worried about you, just like I have."

"You've been worried about me?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I have." Stiles stood up and shut the window. Then he went out into the hall and returned with a pillow and a pile of blankets. Derek watched him in silence, trying to look nonplussed, but he was honestly too exhausted to commit to a snarkily raised eyebrow for more than a few seconds. Mostly he was just relieved that Stiles wasn't kicking him out.

Stiles plopped the pile onto the armchair in the corner and turned to Derek. "Take off your jacket."

"What," now Derek was actually bewildered, "w-why?"

"Because I want to make sure you're alright and I can't actually see you underneath all of that leather." Stiles stepped forward and forcibly removed Derek's jacket. He stood back to assess the werewolf, "Hmmm, definitely going to have to get a cheeseburger in you first thing tomorrow. Are you hungry now? Do you want anything?"

Derek was blown away by the boy's kindness, he knew there was a reason he came to Stiles. "N-no, I can wait til morning."

"Okay good," he disappeared again, this time into the adjoining bathroom, "Do you want to take a shower? I have extra towels," he came back holding the fluffiest towel Derek had ever seen, "and since we know my clothes won't fit you I could probably snag some of my dad's from the laundry room without him noticing. Although I've bulked up a bit since you last tried on my clothes. Turns out running for your life is a good workout, who kn-"

"A shower sounds great," Derek said with a smile; he had missed Stiles's ramblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the views and follows! I wrote the first three chapters in a burst of inspiration, so I hope I can keep up after I post this and the next one! Reviews are always appreciated! This is a nice happy chapter :)**

* * *

The minute Stiles heard the water running he raced to his bed and grabbed his phone.

**Me:** Dude. Derek-freaking-Hale is in my room. HE'S IN MY SHOWER.

**Scott:** HE'S BACK?! why is he in your shower

**Me:** Because he's been on the run for the past three months and he was smelling a bit funky.

**Me:** Scott, he's not doing well. Cora's dead.

**Scott:** shit.

**Scott:** how?

**Me:** Dunno. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

**Me:** He's a mess though. He thought you and Isaac wouldn't want to see him.

**Scott:** of course we want to see him! Isaac's been out of his mind worrying about him! he might have fucked up but he's still Derek. he's still pack.

**Me:** I know, I tried to tell him that. I think he's coming around tho.

**Scott:** ...so is he staying there tonight?

**Me:** ...Yeah...

**Scott:** ...are you going to tell him?

**Me:** Tell him wut.

**Scott:** don't be stupid Stiles.

**Scott:** are you going to tell him you like him?

**Me:** Oh yeah, I think that'd go down really well.

**Me:** Hey, so I know your sister just died, and we haven't spoken in months, and when you walked in my room I called you PATHETIC and likened you to a dog with its tail between its legs, but I realized I have feelings for you while you were gone and would you please cuddle with me in my bed and maybe let me buy you breakfast in the morning?

**Me:** Sounds like a match made in heaven Scotty.

**Scott:** oh fuck

**Scott:** a dog, Stiles? tell me you didn't.

**Me:** I was upset.

**Scott:** well, he hasn't killed you yet, so I'd say go for it. Isaac says so too.

**Me:** Fuck Isaac is there?

**Scott:** yeah he woke up when you told me about Cora.

**Scott:** he heard my pulse go up.

**Scott:** he's says go for it, Derek could use a good lay.

**Me:** Tell Isaac he's fucking disgusting. DID I MENTION HIS SISTER JUST DIED?!

**Scott:** people grieve in many different ways Stiles ;)

**Scott:** that was Isaac. he really wants you to fuck Derek apparently. now he's nodding furiously because he's laughing too hard to talk to me.

**Me:** I'm glad to see this whole Allison thing hasn't hindered your guys' ability to mock me in my hour of need.

**Scott:** believe me, I don't want to think about you boning Derek any more than I want to think about Isaac boning Allison. but if it's going to make you happy then you should do it.

**Me:** You're forgetting about the whole virgin situation.

**Me:** And it like seems pretty straight forward with girls, you know, peg in hole type of dealio, but with guys it just seems infinitely more complicated.

**Scott:** ugh. I just threw up.

**Scott:** not because you're bi!

**Scott:** it's more the idea of DEREK putting his peg in your hole…

**Me:** Hey! How do you know it wouldn't be my peg in Derek's hole?

**Scott:** Dude.

**Me:** Gee, thanks bro

**Scott:** Isaac says it's not as complicated as you'd think

**Me:** ...lmao Isaac?

**Scott:** lol yup. he also says you could totally be a top.

**Me:** Hahahaha thanks Isaac!

**Me:** I'm gonna work my way up to screwing Derek. You know, lay the foundation. Maybe just tell him I like him without him clawing my face off. See how that goes.

**Scott:** good luck dude. you're a braver man than I am. let me know how it goes.

**Me:** Thanks man, maybe you and Isaac could come over for breakfast tomorrow? I'll run it by Derek but I think he really does want to see you.

**Scott:** yeah! we could do that

**Me:** Oh shit, he's getting out of the shower. Wish me luck! I'll text you later

**Scott:** good luck man!

**Scott:** be safe!

**Scott:** don't let him take advantage of you!

**Scott:** or bite you!

**Scott:** my little buddy's all grown up and finally getting some action. so proud of you bro!

**Scott:** remember to breathe through your nose!

**Scott:** that was Isaac again. you're right, he is fucking disgusting.

* * *

Derek walked out of the bathroom looking clean and refreshed in Sheriff Stilinski's white v-neck and sweats. Stiles tried not to think about his conversation with Scott and Isaac and also tried not to notice the way the shirt clung to Derek's slightly thinned frame. It was his father's shirt for God's sake!

Stiles's phone buzzed on the nightstand, startling both human and werewolf. Stiles picked it up and saw Scott's message of encouragement, 'good luck man!' He tried uselessly to keep his pulse steady and his blush at bay.

"Is everything okay?" Derek looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I talked to Scott." Stiles ignored the phone as it kept buzzing obnoxiously, "He and Isaac want to come over for breakfast tomorrow..." he paused when Derek's look hardened, "...I hope that's okay."

"Will I have to tell them what happened to Cora?"

"You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to." Stiles moved toward the bed and straightened the covers before folding one side down, "So I'm going to take the chair. You can have the bed. I promise I just washed the sheets like a few days ago, okay maybe a week ago. And a half. Tops. There might be a little drool on the pillow, but what are you gonna do? I guess you could use the spare instead, do you want to do that?"

"Stiles," Derek silenced him while Stiles was attempting to force the pillow into Derek's hands, "I'm not going to take your bed from you."

"Oh come on, when was the last time you even slept in a bed? You've probably been living out of your car for the majority of the time you were gone. I'm not going to exile you to the chair, what am I, heartless?"

"Then share it with me," Stiles nearly balked but got it under control, "It's big enough."

Derek walked over to the far side of the bed and lay down without another word. Stiles shuffled awkwardly around, looking for an escape. When none presented itself he thought, fuck it, and turned off the lamp. He eased his body under the covers, taking care not to touch any part of Derek's body and trying desperately not think of the words "bone," "peg," or "hole." All he could really think was Derek's in my bed, Derek's in my bed, Derek's in my bed. His brooding, cranky Sourwolf with a heart of gold, here, in his bed. Keep it together Stilinski.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: In which Stiles finally gets some action. Trigger warning: dark themes, mention of torture (I changed the rating to M, just to be safe). **

**I wrote the first three chapters all at once, but I'm so glad I waited to post this one because I recently changed one little detail in this chapter and it kind of changed the direction the rest of the story was headed! Let me know what you think; I tried to balance out the sad/disturbing stuff with a little fluff - please let me know if it works!**

* * *

"Derek," Stiles whispered at the ceiling.

"Hmmm," Derek hummed softly.

"I'm glad you came home."

"Me too," he whispered.

"Derek?"

Derek sighed, "Yeah?"

Stiles rolled over to look at him; he knew he was testing his limits, so he tread carefully, "I know I said you don't have to talk about it, and you still don't if you don't want to, but…what happened to her?"

Derek rolled over too. His eyes searched Stiles's as if he could trust him if he only looked hard enough. "We were hunted."

"Not by Allison and her dad!" Stiles assured him, "They retired. Well, they haven't really retired, just from hunting werewolves. They're kind of like vigilantes now."

"Stiles," Derek's eyes pierced him again, "just let me talk, okay?"

Stiles shut up, he could tell this was hard for Derek. "Yeah, of course, sorry."

"We were hunted. They picked up our trail shortly after we made it out of Beacon Hills. They followed us wherever we went, tailing us all over the West Coast. That's why we've been gone so long. We were trying to lose them."

"They'd been hunting you this whole time?" Stiles asked incredulous; he couldn't help it.

"Yeah," Derek breathed, "There were a lot of narrow misses, and a few fights, but we mostly made it out okay, always staying just far enough ahead of them. But they were relentless, Stiles. Not brutal like the Alphas, but smart, clever enough to lure us into traps we should have seen coming," he chuckled a little at that, "Kind of like you."

"Are you comparing me to some psycho stalker werewolf hunters?" Stiles tried to joke because if he was honest with himself, Derek was scaring him.

"They weren't hunters; they were witches, Wiccans."

"Shit," Stiles swore, "what doesn't exist, seriously?!"

"They were drawn here by what you, Scott, and Allison did to find your parents. But they veered off course when they caught our trail. They followed us out of town and didn't stop until they'd run us into the ground."

Stiles was afraid to ask, "Why?"

Derek took a long time to answer. Stiles felt him tense and realized he was trying not to cry. He shifted closer and put a calming hand on Derek's forearm. Stiles felt him relax a little at his touch.

"It was because we're born werewolves. It's apparently really valuable in the Wiccan community."

"What did they want from you?" Stiles whispered.

"Fur, saliva," he shuddered, "our fangs. Our claws."

"Oh Derek," Stiles moved closer still, so Derek's head was resting on his chest.

"They use them in spells, potions, hexes," his voice shook, "Stiles I watched them pull out her claws and her fangs one by one."

Stiles looked down and caught the dark look that clouded Derek's eyes, "I killed them. I killed them all. I ripped them apart. Their b-blood, it was ev-everywhere..."

"Hey, hey," Stiles tried his best to soothe Derek's shaking form, which wracked with sobs, but he had no idea how to help him. "It's over. I'm here, you're safe. You're safe with me."

Derek looked up at Stiles, tears streaming down his face, "How could I have let them do that to my baby sister? It should have been m-me, it sh-should, should have b-been-"

"Derek," Stiles cupped his face in his hands, forcing the werewolf to look at him. "It wasn't your fault," he said slowly and clearly, "What they did to her was horrible, but you did everything you could to protect her. This wasn't your fault."

Stiles released him and Derek buried his face into the younger boy's shoulder so that Stiles felt more than heard him whisper, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Stiles lowered Derek's head onto the pillow and shifted so he and Derek were level, facing one another. Without ever breaking eye contact, Stiles's hands moved under his shirt to Derek's stomach, ribs, arms, shoulder blades. His fingers traced where he knew Derek's tattoo swirled across his back. He moved to his chest, trying to cover every inch, to somehow leech the pain away with his touch. Eventually Derek's eyes fluttered closed and Stiles took it as his cue. He brought himself closer to Derek so their torsos were touching. With one hand on Derek's hip and the other arm supporting his weight, Stiles placed a feather-soft kiss to Derek's forehead. He kissed his eyebrows, his eyelids, down the bridge of his nose. He kissed up his jawline, and the skin beneath his ear. Derek gasped and opened his eyes.

"Is this just because I'm crying in your bed?" he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.

"This is because I missed you," Stiles whispered back, "Because I hate that you're in pain and there's nothing I can do about it. This is because I know what it's like to lose someone you love, but while you were gone I realized I could never, never survive losing you. This is because you need something good in your life and I just need you."

Derek's breath caught in his throat and Stiles pressed his lips to the werewolf's, firm, but slow, not demanding, just reassuring.

Derek moaned and deepened the kiss. His hand knotted in Stiles's hair, bringing him closer, and the gap between their bodies disappeared altogether. Stiles's lips parted for Derek's tongue and he thought hazily, this is all I need. Stiles's hands resumed their previous journey, mapping every part of Derek he could reach, as if to commit him to memory, so he could never lose him again.

Derek drew Stiles underneath him and his weight was warm and safe and perfect pressing down on Stiles's body. Stiles brought his hands up to Derek's neck, and kissed him passionately, lips and tongues and groans mingling in the dark room. He reached down to the hem of Derek's shirt and drew it slowly up over his head, sitting up so he could continue kissing the werewolf. Derek soon rid Stiles of his shirt and the feeling of skin on skin was almost unbearable.

"Mmmm, Derek," Stiles groaned into the kiss, hating himself a little bit, "we're going to have to slow down soon."

Derek broke away, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, I…"

"No, no, it's okay," Stiles assured him, "I just, well, I'm a virgin and things seemed to be moving pretty quickly."

"I am too." Derek said quickly, "I mean - for guys. I mean, I've never slept with a guy before."

"Oh," said Stiles, still flushed adorably from their efforts, "I guess that makes sense."

Derek picked up on the disappointment in his voice, and stammered, "But I want to! I, I want to have sex with you. You know, if you want to. W-when you're ready."

Stiles's face brightened and he attacked Derek's face with his mouth again. Derek nearly toppled over and he chuckled into Stiles's kiss, "I take it you want to sleep with me too?"

"Very much. So much," Stiles glanced at the clock, "but maybe for now we could just, um, sleep? Because Scott and Isaac are coming over in like three hours."

Derek laughed, a real laugh that reached his eyes and Stiles's heart soared. "Sure Stiles," he kissed him softly, "I'd love to 'just sleep' with you."

He lowered himself to the bed behind the younger boy, and pulled Stiles against him. Derek kissed the nape of Stiles's neck and whispered, "Don't ever let me go."

"Never again."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles stretched and his body moved against something, a deliciously warm weight behind him. He smiled to himself as the events of last night came rushing back. Derek. Kissing him. Hands everywhere. He hadn't fully realized how much he'd missed him, but having him here, curled up against him, Stiles felt eternally grateful to the universe for bringing Derek back to him. He'd been missing Derek for a long time, he recognized now; between Cora coming to town, dealing with the Alphas, and solving the mystery of the Darach, they had barely been in the same room together since way before Derek disappeared. Gone were the days when fate threw them together into life-threatening situations at every turn. Stiles chuckled, he missed saving Derek's ass from wolfsbane bullets, power-hungry hunters, and crazy lacrosse-playing Kanimas every two minutes.

He rolled over, eyeing Derek's sleeping form. He looked so young, so peaceful...so the opposite of what he looked like fully conscious. Still smiling, Stiles eased himself off the bed, trying not to wake Derek up. He failed though; Derek stirred as soon as he felt Stiles's warmth move away from him.

"Mmmm," he mumbled groggily, "where do you think you're going?"

"I'm surprised you're still here," Stiles sat back down on the bed, "You have a habit of disappearing on me."

"Are you getting up?" Derek started to sit up as well.

Stiles pushed him back down, "I am, but you should stay in bed. My dad left for work already and Scott and Isaac are going to be here soon, so I'm going to get breakfast started."

Derek tried to sit up again, "I'll help you."

Stiles realized a more forceful approach was necessary. He pushed Derek back down with both hands and straddled him. "Stay," Stiles kissed him softly on the lips, "Sleep in. God knows you deserve some rest."

Derek looked up at him and the situation was suddenly so intimate that Stiles blushed, embarrassed at his boldness, and scrambled off of the wolf, limbs flailing. "I'll just go get breakfast going," he said again.

"Stiles," Derek caught his wrist as he made for the door, "Thank you."

Stiles just smiled and squeezed Derek's hand, "Come down when you're ready Der."

* * *

Derek lay back down on the bed, going over the events of the last few hours in his mind. Who would've thought? Him and Stiles. This was certainly not how Derek imagined things playing out when he made the decision to come here. Well, if he was being honest with himself, he may have hoped a little bit. And he definitely wasn't complaining. But really the main reason he'd chosen to slip in Stiles's window instead of Scott's was because Stiles felt _safe_. Where Scott had challenged him and pulled away from Derek at every opportunity, Stiles was somehow always there, backing him up. Deep down Derek had known Stiles wouldn't turn him away, although he had every right to.

He burrowed his face into the pillow and was enveloped in Stiles's scent, which he surprisingly didn't mind. Derek tried to get comfortable, he tried to do as Stiles said and get some rest, but his mind kept circling back to things it couldn't quite accept. He was experiencing one of those strange moments where real life felt much more like a dream than reality. Cora was dead. He'd hoped his night spent with Stiles would lessen the ache he felt when he thought of his sister, but the harsh light of morning proved all too effective at illuminating the truth. Cora was gone, and he hadn't been able to stop it. He still couldn't quite believe that Stiles had just accepted what he'd told him last night. He'd killed people, lots of people. Sure, they'd killed his sister, but he'd neglected everything his mother had taught him, everything Laura had stood for. He wasn't supposed to lose control like that. Killing the leader of the Wiccan's Coven probably would've been enough to escape without being followed.

He was a killer. Stiles should have kicked him out, he should want nothing to do with him. But for some reason Stiles had let him stay, let him touch him, let him _kiss_ him without recoiling in disgust. No, Stiles had _initiated_ the kiss. It just didn't make sense.

He groaned and rolled over. Well, so much for sleeping in. Instead he tried to steady his breathing as he listened to Stiles move around in the kitchen; he loved the way the boy hummed softly to himself as he broke eggs in a pan, stirred the bacon, checked on the coffee. Derek thought he should probably go down. After all, Stiles had gotten hardly any sleep last night as well, thanks to him, but he couldn't seem to drag himself from the bed. From the way Stiles bustled around downstairs and continued humming, he seemed to be awake enough for the both of them. Derek curled back up under the covers.

His ears perked up when he heard Stiles go to the front door. Isaac and Scott were here. He really should get up now. Just a little bit longer. Their voices floated up to him and he could tell they were whispering to avoid being overheard by the Beta. Derek strained to make out what they were saying; all he caught was "upstairs," "last night," and "Cora." His heart clenched when he heard her name. Maybe he should stop listening. Maybe he should just suck it up and go downstairs. He stumbled to his feet and went to the bathroom to stare at his haggard reflection, splash some water on his face, and to face the day.

* * *

A gust of cool fall air greeted Stiles when he opened the door to the grave faces of his friends. He almost said, Jeez guys, who died? but caught himself. He was on such a Derek high that he nearly forgot why they were here, but Cora's death was a blow to them all, no matter how long it had been since they'd seen the Hales, and Derek's confession still weighed heavily on him. He wondered how the others would react when they found out.

"Hey," Scott said as he crossed the threshold, hugged his best friend, and looked around, "Where's Derek?"

"He's upstairs," Stiles whispered, trying to ignore Isaac's snigger, "Shut up Isaac."

"So he just showed up here last night?" Scott led them into the kitchen and Stiles passed out mugs of coffee.

"Mhmm, I think he came straight from up north. He told me they made it all the way up the coast."

"Did you find out what happened to Cora?" Isaac whispered and then immediately took a sip of coffee, as if afraid of Stiles's answer.

"He told me the basics of what happened," Stiles ran his hand through his hair, "I feel like I should really let him tell you though."

"Of course!" Scott said a little loudly, "We just wanted to know if he was talking. You know Derek, he's not one to open up about his feelings."

"Are you kidding?" Isaac chuckled, "He couldn't even use his words to tell me when we were out of milk. He talked to you though?"

"Yeah there was a decent amount of talking...and some not talking," Stiles smirked.

"Dude!" Scott cheered.

"Ugh, _yes_, finally," Isaac groaned.

Stiles and Scott whirled around to gawk at him simultaneously, "What do you mean _finally_?"

"Are you kidding?!" he laughed, "You two have been dancing around each other since I met you."

"Dude no, just, no," Scott shuddered, obviously still uncomfortable with the whole situation, "It's _Derek_ - Derek Hale - Stiles only just started crushing on him and there is _no way_ Derek has had feelings for Stiles for that long. No offense Stiles."

"None taken," Stiles said through a mouthful of bacon. "Although Derek did make out with my face last night and he told me that he wanted to have sex with me, so that probably counts for something."

Scott spit out his coffee. "_W-what_?!" he choked.

"Tell. Us. Everything." Isaac was practically salivating and Stiles doubted it was due to the smell of his delicious eggs and bacon that were sitting abandoned on the counter.

"A gentleman never tells," Stiles grinned, coy as you please, and served them each helpings before the food cooled too much.

"Oh is that what you're calling yourself?" Derek leaned against the doorway, "That's not how you acted last night."

Isaac cackled, Scott groaned, and Stiles wanted to die right there in the kitchen. Either that or wipe the smile off Derek's smug, stupid face. With his mouth.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know I've taken some liberties with Isaac's character. But I love him as supportive of Stiles and Derek's budding relationship, and I can totally see him being sexually fluid. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Heads up readers, I'm moving tomorrow so I have no idea when I'll be able to post next. But you benefit in that I'm posting a chapter to tide you over! Please don't lose faith - I just don't know how long it will be until I have internet again! Thanks again for all the follows/reviews!**

* * *

Derek shifted uneasily in the doorway. "Scott," he gave the Alpha a small nod, "Isaac," Derek's eyes flicked uncertainly to where Isaac sat.

Without saying a word, Isaac got up, crossed the room, and enveloped Derek in a hug. Derek tensed, obviously uncomfortable with all the physical contact he'd been experiencing lately, but eventually returned the embrace. Isaac pulled away and put his hands on Derek's shoulders. "I'm so sorry Derek. What I said at loft-" his voice shook, "I didn't think it would be the last thing I said to you. I didn't want it to be how you remembered me."

"I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye. I should've come to see you before I left, but I couldn't do it. You were already drifting towards Scott and I couldn't help you as a Beta. You needed someone strong to lead you, and that obviously wasn't me."

Isaac spoke softly, "Derek you have to know that I look up to you, that I care about you. You pulled me out of the hell that was my life and gave me a new family. I will never be able to repay you for that, whether you're my Alpha or not. I was angry when I said those things to you. I knew it wasn't about the power, or even about Jennifer; I know what it's like to be lonely Derek."

"No, Isaac you were right, about all of it. I was lonely, but that doesn't excuse what I did. You were all out there trying to stop Jennifer, and I did nothing. It was my fault she killed so many people, that she almost killed Scott and Stiles's parents," his gaze shifted toward Scott and Stiles and then focused back on Isaac, "I was only worried about myself and C-Cora."

"You were just trying to keep her safe, we all know that."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out." For a horrible moment it seemed like Derek was going to break down right there in Stiles's kitchen, but he recovered himself and looked past Isaac, "Do I smell bacon?"

* * *

Once they were all settled at the table with obscene amounts of breakfast foods, a slow tension began to build. None of them wanted to be the one to bring up Cora or what had happened during Derek's three-month absence. Stiles groaned; well, he thought, I guess it falls to me to do the talking. _Again_. Maybe talking really was his super power.

"So Derek, you said you and Cora went up the coast?" Stiles broke the silence. He noted how Derek winced slightly when he'd said Cora's name.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "We were driven up there, chased."

"By what?" Scott chimed in.

"Wiccans." Scott and Isaac's faces remained blank. Derek sighed, "Like witches?"

Stiles already had his laptop fired up, "Wikipedia says, 'Wicca is a modern pagan witchcraft religion. It was developed in England during the first half of the 20th century and it was introduced to the public blah, blah, blah... It draws upon a diverse set of ancient pagan and 20th century hermetic motifs for its theological structure and ritual practice.'"

"So that means…" Scott still looked a little lost.

"Basically they're witches who cast spells and hexes and shit."

Scott snorted, "Seriously, what _doesn't_ exist?"

Stiles consulted his computer again, "They organize themselves in what's called a Coven, which can consist symbolically of thirteen members, but can be larger or smaller than that."

"This one had thirteen members," Derek said grimly. Stiles and Derek shared a look; they both understood why Derek knew exactly how many people were in the Coven. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the other two, but they didn't question it, for which Derek was grateful.

"So what did they want with you and Cora?" Isaac asked, concerned.

"They wanted bits of us. Fur, fangs, claws, saliva," he paused, "Blood. Things they could use in spells and rituals. We realized very quickly that natural-born werewolves make for excellent potions ingredients."

"That's sick," Isaac pushed his plate away.

"Yeah," Stiles quipped, "if they wanted a born wolf they should've saved us some trouble and just gone after Peter."

Isaac ignored the comment, "So these Wiccans...they-they killed her?"

Derek just nodded, overcome with emotions.

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand under the table and cleared his throat. "But everything I've heard of Wiccans describes them as being mainly peaceful, you know, connected to nature and concerned with maintaining balance, kind of like Druids," Stiles squinted at his computer screen, "Yeah, listen to this, 'A majority follow a code known as the Wiccan Rede, which states "an it harm none, do what ye will." This is usually interpreted as a declaration of the freedom to act, along with the necessity of taking responsibility for what follows from one's actions and minimizing harm to oneself and others.' Doesn't sound like these gals believed in following the code then."

"Great," Isaac slumped in his chair, "It's the Argents all over again!"

"Careful, that's your girlfriend's family you're talking about," Scott shot at him.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"She's not really my _girlfriend_," Isaac blushed.

"She's basically your girlfriend," Scott said, reaching for the last piece of bacon, "So Chris and Gerard are your problem now." He placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder and feigned gravity, "Good luck bro."

Isaac wiggled out of Scott's grasp. "You're such a jerk," but they both knew he was grateful to have Scott's blessing while still remaining friends with the Alpha.

"Not that this isn't touching," Stiles interjected, "but getting back to Derek's story..."

"Yeah so what are we going to do about the Wiccans?" Scott looked to Derek, not waiting for an answer, "I mean, did they follow you here? Should we be worried about this? I could talk to Deaton and see what he knows. It seems like Wiccans and Druids aren't so different, so maybe we're dealing with a rogue Coven, similar to a Darach-"

"Scott," Stiles began quietly.

"-And I could go and fill Allison and her dad in on what's going on," Isaac jumped in, "They vowed to keep Beacon Hills safe from whatever was attracted to town. They'll definitely want in on this."

Both boys made to rise, but Derek stopped them, "Sit down."

"But Derek," Scott protested, "if the Coven's out there we have to act, we have to tell-"

"You don't have to worry about the Coven," Derek's voice was hollow; he sounded worn out.

"What?!" Isaac sputtered, "How can you say that? Scott's right-"

"Isaac," Stiles shot the Beta a warning look, "Derek took care of them."

Isaac seemed to understand then, but Scott wouldn't let it go, "What do you mean, _took care_ of them? If people are in danger, then we need to do something about it! We can't just sit here chatting over breakfast!"

"I killed them, Scott," Derek said flatly.

"Wha-" Scott hesitated, "All of them? You said there were thirteen-"

"Yes, all of them," Stiles took Derek's hand again, this time on the surface of the table, in plain view of his best friend. "I don't really want to get into it, but they're gone. It's done, taken care of. We don't need to worry about them."

Scott and Isaac sat speechless and silence permeated the room like thick, white fog.

Stiles spoke first, "Scott, I think you should still talk to Deaton. Isaac, you do the same with Allison; it'll be good for them to know what we've learned in case we ever run into any more Wiccans down the road. Besides, just because Derek got rid of one Coven, doesn't mean there aren't more heading our way."

"Okay, yeah," Scott nodded and Isaac was already pulling out his phone. Both still looked a little shell-shocked, as if they shouldn't look too closely at Derek or talk too loudly around him because he might break into a million pieces right in front of them.

"As for you," Stiles rounded on Derek.

Derek gave him a tired look, but played along anyway, "Got a job for me too, huh?"

Stiles failed to hold back a grin, "_We're_ going apartment-hunting."

Derek's eyes widened in horror, "What? Stiles. No."

"Well you can't exactly stay here," Stiles reasoned, "I mean I know my dad is down with the whole werewolf thing now, but I doubt he'd be cool with you just chilling in my room. Besides, he's allergic to most household pets."

Scott and Isaac chuckled, and the mood lightened considerably, but Derek just scowled.

"Don't act like you don't need my help; your last few real estate choices have been less than accommodating. The loft was a step in the right direction - at least you had a _bed_ - but, dude, it was a little grimy, if you know what I mean." Derek grumbled, but Stiles just plowed ahead; he hoped his jokes would come off as caring and not as actually poking fun at Derek, "You and I are going to sit down and find nice, affordable apartments for you to look at that aren't abandoned warehouses or have suffered any kind of fire or water damage. I'm thinking lots of windows, you need some light in your life. Exposed brick. Maybe even rooftop access."

He glanced at Derek, who was still scowling, "Come on man, exposed brick is like real estate porn. How can you possibly resist that?"

"Because I'm not staying," he said simply.

"What?!" Isaac and Scott shouted in unison, "Don't be stupid," Scott said, "Of course you're staying."

"No, I'm not," he argued, "I came to say my goodbyes and straighten things out, but then I'm heading out again. I was just going to crash at my family's old house in the meantime."

"But Derek," Stiles said softly, "what about what you said-" he spoke the next words through his teeth "-_last night_?"

"Oh God," Scott made to jump out of his chair, but Isaac forced him back down. "What did he say last night?" the Beta asked eagerly.

Derek ignored Isaac's query, "I'm sorry Stiles, but bad things happen around me. People get hurt. It's better for everyone if I pack up and leave as soon as possible."

"You're not leaving," Stiles said hotly.

"Stiles-" Derek started.

Stiles got out of his seat next to Derek and sat in his lap instead. "You're not leaving-" Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek full on the mouth, slow and sweet "-and that's final."

Scott actually did leap out of his chair and made a beeline for the living room. Isaac just sat with his chin in his hand and beamed at the two of them.

Stiles sighed, "I'd better go talk to him." He got off Derek's lap reluctantly.

"No, let me," Derek walked past the younger boys and called over his shoulder, "You can tell Isaac all about our night last night."

The boys exchanged a glance, grinning in spite of themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello faithful readers! I finally have internet access again so thanks for those of you who hung in there! I know it's been a while so feel free to reread previous chapters to refresh yoselves. (And maybe leave a review or two while you're at it!) Thanks again!**

* * *

Scott sat down on the sofa in a huff, Derek not far behind him.

"Scott, come on," Derek sat in the chair facing him, "You're not really mad, are you?"

"No," he snapped, "It's just - you're _Derek_. Do you even like him?"

Derek's eyes widened in shock. Scott had managed to hit the nail on the head.

"I mean, you're always threatening him and shoving him into walls. It's weird to see you two like this, making out and touching and stuff. I mean, Stiles I can see. He talks a good game but he's actually really sensitive. I can see how he'd care for you. But you? You've always been so cold to him. Why now? What changed?"

Derek paused, unsure of how to answer, unsure of how he really felt. "Nothing changed," he said, "That's the point. I just suddenly realized that Stiles had always been there. Everything else in my life slips away or I manage to push it away before it can, but Stiles somehow always comes back, whether I want him to or not."

He looked up and met Scott's stunned face with a completely earnest one; Derek knew he'd never be able to get it out if he didn't say it now, "Scott I lost my parents, my sisters, my first love - hell - everyone I've _ever_ loved. When I came back I was looking for safety, for something solid, I was looking for home. And somehow I found myself climbing through Stiles's window."

Scott chose his words carefully, "That's great Derek, but do you actually want to be with him? Because I know Stiles, and if he's in, he's all in, no reservations. He's never been with anyone before-"

"I know."

"No you don't know!" Scott raised his voice, "He's never been in love before, so for him to open his heart to you is a really big thing! I saw the way he looked at you in there; can you honestly tell me that you feel the same way? That you won't bail on him the second things get too hard?!"

"No," Derek said softly.

Scott growled and his eyes flashed red. He stood up, but the flicker of fear he saw in Derek's eyes stilled him. Scott returned to the sofa, stunned that he'd just intimidated the former Alpha. He took a deep breath, "Stiles is my brother, Derek. I won't see him get hurt. I won't let you do that to him."

"I-" Derek faltered, "I can't promise you he won't get hurt. I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about him. Until last night I didn't even know he liked me, even as a friend, even as a person, but I can tell you, Scott, that I've _never_ felt like this about anybody."

Scott chuckled, "Stiles is special that way."

"He is," Derek agreed. "After what happened with Jennifer, and Kate, and…and Paige, I didn't think I could be close to anyone again. I probably shouldn't; people tend to get hurt when I date someone…"

Scott flashed him a grin, "So you two are dating now?"

"No," he said quickly and Scott swore he saw a blush creeping up Derek's neck, "but I care about him. And I want to see where this goes."

"You still don't get it Derek," Scott protested, "He was a mess when you left. He wasn't sleeping well, he was always on edge, constantly checking with Animal Control for wolf sightings…"

"You can just look that up?"

"He may have broken into their database," Scott admitted, "I finally confronted him about what was going on. I mean, it was tough on all of us - me, him, and Allison; we were different, after. But Stiles, Stiles was frantic. He finally broke down one day after school and told me he was furious at you for leaving and terrified you were dead in a ditch somewhere, and I knew. I just knew."

Scott looked at Derek dead on, "I think he's in love with you Derek."

"What?" Derek gasped.

"I don't think he knows it yet, but yeah, I think so."

Derek sat back in his chair, unsure of how to process everything Scott had told him.

"So there's no 'seeing where things go.' If you're going to do this, you need to do it right."

* * *

"Okay so what exactly happened?" Isaac piled the dishes on the counter as Stiles filled the sink with warm, soapy water. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Damn," Isaac swore.

Stiles grabbed the first plate, "But Derek's a gay virgin."

"And he still said he wanted to have sex with you? God, that's hot," Isaac mused, "You could be each other's firsts."

Stiles blushed and focused on the dishes, "What he said - it was in the heat of the moment. I mean, he'd just told me how Cora died and that he'd killed thirteen people. I don't know, it was really intense. Maybe he was just caught up in it all, maybe he doesn't actually feel about me the way I feel about him."

"Not possible," Isaac shook his head, "His heart speeds up every time he's anywhere _near_ you."

"Really?" Stiles couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice, but he tried to reel it in, to play it cool, "Nothing happened really, we just made out a little and went to sleep."

"Um, excuse me," Isaac snatched a plate out of Stiles's hand and began to dry it, "I just saw you guys make out. That didn't look like nothing. You two have _heat_."

"Yeah, but each time we've kissed, which has been...three times now, I've initiated it. What if he doesn't actually like me? What if he's just lonely?" Stiles whispered and Isaac could tell, this was what he was truly worried about.

Isaac put his plate down and rested his hand on Stiles's arm, "Do you want me to listen in on what they're saying?"

Stiles's eye flicked toward the living room to where Derek and Scott were deep in conversation. He nodded slowly.

Isaac cocked his head to the side, eyebrows raised thoughtfully. Then a smile spread across his face, "Scott just asked Derek what changed the way he felt about you… Derek said you'd always been there... He said he was looking for home and he found you… Scott's yelling at him, asking him if he'll stick around when things get tough…" Isaac's face clouded, "Maybe we should stop listening."

"No!" Stiles protested, "What did he say!?"

"...He said he couldn't promise he wouldn't hurt you…" Isaac hesitated, but then grinned, "but he's never felt like this about anyone!"

Stiles smiled to himself, "Alright, that's enough. That's all I need to hear."

"You sure?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Stiles handed him the last plate, "Now I know he cares, at least. God, am I an idiot for getting involved with Derek? I mean, it's _Derek_. He's like the least emotionally available guy we know."

"Yeah, but it's _Derek_," Isaac argued convincingly, "We've all seen those abs."

Stiles chuckled, "Isaac, can I ask you a very serious question?"

"Go for it."

"Do you really think I could top Derek?"

* * *

"So you're staying," Scott stated; it wasn't a question.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Derek admitted, "I couldn't do that to Stiles…"

"Good. Besides, you're the one who was always telling me an Omega can't survive on its own, that we're stronger in a pack."

Derek looked up, "You want me in your pack?"

Scott sighed, "Look, I know we've had our differences in the past. But like it or not, you taught me most of what I know about being a werewolf. And you've been an Alpha before. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I could use your help."

Derek just stared at him, apparently at a loss for words.

"Plus Isaac would tear my head off if I didn't let you in, he's still really loyal to you, although I can't see why…" Derek still didn't speak, so Scott elbowed him, "Come on, man, I'm kidding! Seriously though, will you be my Beta?"

"So it'd just be me, you, and Isaac?" Derek considered, "That's a pretty puny pack."

Scott didn't miss the gratefulness in Derek's tone, "Well those are just the werewolf members; you're forgetting Stiles, Allison, and Lydia, plus Ethan and Aiden-"

"YOU LET THE WONDER TWINS JOIN YOUR PACK?!" Derek growled.

"Wow, Stiles is really rubbing off on you already, huh?" Scott chuckled, "They're kind of honorary members at this point. Aiden's dating Lydia and Ethan's like, actually in love with Danny, so we established a truce based on that. They really helped us out while you were gone, though, training with us and stuff. They're not bad guys, Derek."

"Just known killers," Derek shot back.

"The same could be said about you," Scott saw the hurt in Derek's eyes and knew he'd gone too far, "I'm sorry, Derek, I shouldn't have said that. I've just been really on edge lately. Did that happen to you after you became an Alpha?"

"On edge how?" Derek frowned, still wary.

"I don't know, like, mood swings and stuff."

"I'm always moody," Derek said with a completely straight face.

"Ha! See? Being with Stiles will be good for you." Scott shook his head, "I don't know maybe it's nothing. Deaton did say sacrificing ourselves would change us. Maybe it's just something I have to learn to live with."

Derek softened, "Becoming an Alpha can affect each wolf differently, Scott. It's a lot of new power that you're not used to, of course you're going to notice some differences."

"Thanks Derek," Scott smiled, "This is why I need you in the pack."

"I'll join your pack," Derek rose to join Isaac and Stiles in the kitchen and Scott followed, "but Bonnie and Clyde have got to go."

"Look at you," Scott said as they entered the kitchen, "By the time Stiles is done with you, you'll be a regular comedian."

"...but _then_, if you angle _sideways_…" Derek and Scott froze as they caught Isaac and Stiles in the midst of a very complicated, very sexual conversation. Stiles sat in rapt attention as Isaac gestured wildly, apparently describing some extremely complex sexual positions.

"By the time Stiles is done with me, I'll be lucky to be in one piece…" Derek whispered.

* * *

**If you take the time to follow/favorite, why not leave a review? I accept all constructive criticism and I'd love to know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright this is a crazy chapter. I've been so excited to post this one. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I think that's the last of it," Stiles threw himself on Derek's newly-acquired couch. "Who knew you had so much stuff?"

Derek scoffed, "You made me buy all this stuff, Stiles." The pair had spent the better part of the day moving Derek into his new apartment. It was sparse, but comfortable. Stiles had insisted on making all the final furniture decisions, arguing that "he just had an eye for these things," and if he'd left it up to Derek, he'd have been "forced to sleep on an air mattress and watch tv on a cardboard box" every time he stayed over. So, with Stiles's help, Derek had chosen a leather couch that could easily accommodate pack meetings, a bed that had an actual headboard (and was big enough for the two of them, of course), and a set of dishes to fill his kitchen cabinets that featured zero flowers, but were also not made of paper. (Stiles had argued quite convincingly for the frilly set for about twenty minutes before giving up the charade.) Derek settled down next to Stiles and looked around; yes, he thought, this could feel like home, especially with Stiles lying next to him.

"Stiles," the werewolf whispered, "I like it."

Stiles kept his eyes closed as he said, "It's okay to like things, Der, you don't have to whisper."

He opened one eye and smirked at Derek. Derek just sighed contentedly, "It feels like home."

That was more than Stiles could handle. He pulled Derek on top of him and forcibly kissed him, relishing the feeling of Derek's body on top of his. Derek wasted no time in reciprocating the kiss, slipping his hands under Stiles's shirt before Stiles could even register what was happening. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth as he traced up Stiles's stomach and rested his hands on the boy's chest. Derek dipped down to suck lightly on Stiles's collarbone, loving the way his pulse sped up beneath his fingers.

"Should he we christen the couch?" Stiles whispered hoarsely and Derek almost lost it. He growled and moved back up to claim Stiles's lips in a wet, needy kiss. He pushed Stiles further into the leather and Stiles retaliated by grinding his hips up into Derek's. Derek groaned, dropping his head onto Stiles's shoulder. "Not fair," he huffed.

"You've got size on your side," Stiles chirped, "I've got to use what God gave me."

"Sass and an impossible ability to metabolize junk food?"

"Fuck you," and in a feat of unparalleled strength...or luck…Stiles flipped Derek so he squirmed under the younger boy's weight.

"Actually this is totally working for me," Derek breathed.

Stiles glanced downward to where he straddled the wolf and wiggled his hips evilly, "Yeah I can tell."

"Shut up and kiss me," Derek whined.

Stiles eagerly obliged; he attacked Derek's mouth, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip until Derek granted him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance until Stiles ground his hips again and Derek submitted with a whine.

"Stiles," Derek whispered breathlessly, "_please_…"

Stiles chuckled, who was the big bad wolf now? He ran his hands slowly down Derek's sides, smirking when he squirmed impatiently at the pace. He trailed down Derek's stomach, tracing the thin line of hair leading beneath his waistband. Derek moaned when he felt the button on his jeans release, heard the zipper slowly being drawn down. Stiles hooked his fingers into Derek's waistband, still moving tantalizingly slowly.

"_Stiles_," he whined again.

He placed a kiss on the skin below Derek's belly button but above his waistband, licked the same spot, and then quickly blew on the slick skin.

Derek's head rolled back into the couch and he let out a moan. Stiles thought he'd had enough, although he loved seeing Derek like this, all sprawled out and vulnerable. He drew the Beta's pants down, and was moving back up to tackle his boxers when-

_Ding-dong_!

Derek groaned, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I may have invited the pack over for a housewarming party…"

"Stiles, come on," but Stiles was already getting up, "please babe, don't get it."

Stiles whirled around, "Babe?"

Derek just shrugged as a grin spread across his face. In two seconds flat Stiles was back on top of him. "Fuck, Derek, that was so fucking hot," he said through the kiss. His hands knotted in Derek's hair as the doorbell rang again, but neither human nor werewolf made any move to answer it.

A series of knocks interrupted their moans. "Derek? Stiles? I know you're in there! I can smell you!" Scott's voice was muffled but persistent through the front door, "Ugh, and I can _hear_ you too - they're making out. Come on guys, let us in!"

"I have to, I have to," Stiles laughed and ignored Derek's protests as he padded to the front door.

"Welcome!" Stiles said grandly as he flung open the front door. The pack took in his flushed skin and disheveled clothes.

"Dude, you're ridiculous," Scott pushed past him, "_You_ invited _us_ over."

Isaac followed and whispered to Stiles, "You're a fucking rock star, man," as he passed.

Allison hugged Stiles, giggling, "Thanks for having us over Stiles."

The group traipsed into the living room where Derek was sitting casually on the couch. Not only had he managed to don his pants, but he showed absolutely no signs of having been pinned to said couch only moments before. _That bastard_, Stiles thought.

"Hi guys," Derek greeted them, "So Stiles may have neglected to mention you were coming over."

"You just moved into a new place!" Stiles protested, "Of course we were going to have people over! Besides, it's the first full moon since you came back, it only makes sense we're all together."

"Awwww," Allison and Isaac said together and Scott just sat down next to Derek. "So what movie are we watching?"

* * *

They settled in to watch some stupid horror film. Derek sat on the couch with his arm draped over Stiles's shoulder; Scott was on the other side of Stiles. Isaac and Allison sat on pillows on the floor beneath them. Over the course of the movie Allison had slowly drifted into Isaac's lap, a progression that had not escaped Scott or Stiles's notice.

A particularly gory scene elicited a shriek from Allison and an "ew, gross" from Stiles as he eagerly leaned towards the screen. Derek chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and fiddled with the hair at the nape of Stiles's neck. Isaac pulled Allison closer to him and whispered something as he kissed her temple. Scott got up from the couch and stalked to the kitchen, muttering about needing more popcorn.

Stiles glanced at Derek, who gave him a look like, 'it's your funeral.' Stiles sighed and rose to follow his best friend; Allison and Isaac were oblivious and Derek obviously wasn't going to do anything about the situation. Captain Talks-a-Lot, to the rescue, Stiles thought to himself.

He found Scott leaning over the sink, hands braced on the counter, breathing heavily. "Scott," Stiles put his hand on his friend's shoulder and was surprised when he shrugged it off, "Come on man, come back and watch the movie with us." He got no answer. "Do you want me to tell them to cool it? Because I can. And Derek and I can too. I'm sorry, Scott, I didn't think this would be weird for you."

"It's not that," Scott said icily. Suddenly all the heat seemed to leave the room and Stiles had to stifle a shudder. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's the full moon, or maybe the darkness Deaton told us about."

"Maybe it's both?" Stiles ventured gently.

"Y-yeah, maybe," Scott turned to him and Stiles let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I've just felt so off lately…"

"What do you mean?" Stiles sat on the kitchen counter, brow crinkled in concern.

"Like, I know Isaac and Allison are trying really hard to be cool about this whole thing. And most days it's fine, it doesn't bother me. But seeing them together, now, I just want to rip someone's head off. Not theirs necessarily, just _anyone_. Seeing you and Derek tonight I got the same feeling." He looked up, "Stiles, I'm scared. What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe you're just lonely, Scott," although Stiles had a creeping sensation of dread he couldn't shake.

Scott shook his head, "That's what I thought at first, but it's, like, ten times worse at the full moon."

Stiles started, "Scott, how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know… maybe since Derek left? At first I thought I was just angry at him, or maybe it was just this whole Alpha thing…"

"Well maybe that's it!" Stiles jumped down, "No, I'm sure that's it. Come on buddy, I'll make you a bag of extra buttery popcorn and we'll put in Superbad or something, because this horror shit is giving me the creeps."

* * *

Stiles sent Scott back into the living room with his popcorn and instructions to change the movie and (not so subtly) motioned for Derek to join him in the kitchen. The werewolf complied, confusion clouding his face.

"What was that all about?" he touched Stiles's arm, but Stiles was too worked up to appreciate the gesture.

"I don't know, Derek, but I am freaking the fuck out," he paced, trying to keep his voice down, "There's something seriously wrong with Scott. Like, I'm afraid he's going to hurt someone, or himself, or-"

"Okay, Stiles, calm down," Derek put his hands on Stiles's shoulders and steadied the younger boy, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, it was the way he was talking. He said he wanted to rip someone's head off every time he sees Isaac and Allison together."

"Well that just sounds like he's jealous," Derek reasoned.

Stiles shook his head, "He said it happened when he saw us together too, and that it's worse on the full moon. Is it possible this is an Alpha thing? Like he's having trouble with control because he's a new Alpha?"

Derek's brow furrowed, "It's possible. But for me, and I think for most Alphas, the added power gives you more control, not less."

Derek peeked around the doorway into the living room. The lights were on, movie playing cheerfully, and Scott was sandwiched on the couch between Allison and Isaac, all three of them sharing the bowl of popcorn and laughing heartily.

"Everything seems okay to me," he beckoned Stiles, "Look."

Stiles stood next to him and nodded; they did look okay. He still trembled slightly and Derek drew a chair over and forced him to sit. He went to the sink and poured Stiles a glass of water, handing it to him wordlessly.

Stiles took a sip and drew a shaky breath, "You weren't here, Derek. It was like he sucked all the life out of the room. I felt _cold_ when he spoke. What could make that happen?"

"I don't know," Derek ran his hand through Stiles's hair and the boy leaned into him so his head was resting against Derek's ribs. "Is it possible you're just stressed about everything that's happened in the last few months? You almost lost your dad, then you lost me; maybe you're just scared of losing Scott too?"

Stiles chuckled and drained the glass, "Very perceptive Dr. Hale. Since when could you read me so well?"

Stiles's tone was cheerful, but Derek could see the fear in his eyes when he drew him up to his level. "I'm a fast learner," Derek whispered before he pressed a kiss to Stiles's temple.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him," Stiles whispered.

"You'll never have to find out, I promise," Derek kissed Stiles and there was so much behind it, all the things that Derek couldn't quite say. Derek's lips on his said he'd never let Stiles get hurt. Derek's hand on the small of his back said he'd always be there. Derek's fingers clinging to his hair said Stiles meant the world to Derek. Derek's moan said Stiles was all he had in the world, and that he was enough. He was everything.

Derek backed Stiles into the wall and suddenly the kiss wasn't tender; their actions became more desperate, chests pressed together, breath coming in pants, hands touching every part of each other they could reach. The moon shone through the window of the darkened kitchen and Stiles felt a growl rumble in Derek's chest. _Mine_, it said. Derek pressed him harder against the wall and Stiles had to suppress a moan, remembering faintly that his friends were in the other room. All coherent thought flooded form his brain, though, when Derek pressed a leg up between his thighs. Stiles let out an uninhibited groan when he felt Derek's teeth graze against his neck; he threw his head back against the wall, the picture of submission.

"Everything okay in there?" a voice called from the other room. Stiles barely registered muffled laughter.

Derek's grip tightened around Stiles's frame but his eyes snapped open when he felt _claws_ digging into his flesh.

"Derek," he panted, "Stop. Derek, you're hurting me-"

In a flash Derek's body was gone, replaced by the snarling form of a transformed Scott. Derek flew into the opposite wall; Scott had positioned himself between Stiles and Derek.

"Scott! SCOTT! I'm fine!" Stiles screamed at his friend.

Scott seemed not to hear him, though; the moment Derek's eyes flashed blue the Alpha was on him. Stiles watched in horror as Scott's claws tore into Derek, slicing down his torso and across his face.

"Scott, NO!" Stiles rushed forward and inserted himself between the two wolves. He saw the fury in Scott's eyes and he barely had time to think, _oh shit, he's not going to stop_.

The warmth registered before the pain did. Stiles stumbled back with the force of the blow, landing on top of Derek. As soon as he made contact, Scott seemed to snap out of it and shifted back to his human form. Shock was etched across his features, but Stiles still didn't understand what was so warm across his chest.

He looked down, pressed a hand to his chest, and drew it away. The brightness of the red seemed wrong. Real blood wasn't that red, was it?

Too late, Allison and Isaac rushed into the room and tried to restrain Scott.

Stiles felt something warm land on his face and he thought, more blood? But it was Derek; he was crying.

Derek cradled Stiles in his arms, "Stiles, oh my god, Stiles."

Scott stood in horror looking at what he'd done. "Stiles," he made to move forward, but Isaac held him back.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Derek bellowed. Scott shrank back, and Derek yelled, "Allison, call an ambulance!" She left the room and Isaac physically dragged Scott out behind her.

"Stiles," Derek called, "Stiles, can you hear me?! Please say something. Oh God, don't leave me, not you too."

"Derek," Stiles rasped, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Derek, it hurts to breathe."

"Just hang on, Allison's calling for help. Oh God, baby, please stay with me."

Stiles hummed, eyes drooping shut, "I liked it better when you called me babe…"

Derek smiled absurdly, "Okay, babe it is."

"Der…" his voice was barely a whisper, "It's not his fault…please don't…please don't hate him… He needs you…"

"I need you," Derek sobbed, "Stiles please, fight, fight for me babe. Fight for us."

"Lis...listen to me," Stiles took a raspy breath, "There's some...thing...s-something...wrong with him. He's...s-s-sick…"

"Stiles? _Stiles_?!" The world got fuzzy until it all faded to black.

* * *

**Ahhh sorry for the cliffhanger! Please don't follow/favorite without leaving a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, sorry for the agonizing cliffhanger last chapter! But thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep…_

Stiles groaned,_ Fucking alarm clock_, he tried to reach for it to silence the annoying beeping, but his arm wouldn't move._ What time is it? Shit, am I going to be late for school? I don't even remember setting an alarm last night…_

_Beep...beep..._

He tried to push through the thick fog clouding his head, _Did I get drunk last night? No, I was at Derek's. We were having a movie night with Isaac and Allison and Scott-_

Stiles's eyes flew open. "Scott," he mumbled as he looked groggily about the darkened room. A monitor to his left beeped away steadily, an IV protruded from his left elbow, and thick white bandages covered his chest. He lifted his right hand and gingerly pressed it to his chest, surveying the damage. He stifled a moan and his eyes screwed shut against the pain. Okay, don't do that again, he thought. He brought his hand back down to the bed and noticed there was someone else sleeping on it. Derek was slumped over the bed, nearly falling out of his chair, head cradled on his elbows. Stiles smiled and lightly brushed his fingers through the soft, dark hair at the crown of his head.

Derek stirred; he looked up and the anguish in his eyes was instantly replaced with relief as he met Stiles's gaze. "You're awake," he whispered and grabbed Stiles's hand.

"Derek," Stiles started, "What happened to your face?" Gauze covered the wolf from his cheek down to his collarbone.

And then it all came back. Scott. He needed to find Scott.

"Derek," he tried to sit up, "where's Scott?"

"Far away, if he knows what's good for him," Derek growled and gently pushed Stiles back down. Stiles grimaced when Derek came into contact with the deep gashes Scott had left.

"No, Derek, you don't understand. He's-"

"Sick, yeah, I know. It was the last thing you said before you passed out in my arms," Derek's voice was laced with pain, "I know you're worried about him, but I can't quite forget the feeling of you bleeding out all over me, so excuse me if I don't race out there and try to find him."

"Well is anyone with him? Do we know where he is?"

"Allison and her dad are tracking him," Isaac said from the doorway. He sat down in the chair next to Derek and passed him a coffee, taking a sip of his own, "No word from them yet, but they know he's somewhere in the reserve."

Stiles closed his eyes, relieved. At least someone was out there looking for him. He knew Scott would blame himself for what happened; he would never be able to forgive himself for losing control, for nearly killing his best friend. He was in no shape to be roaming the woods alone. Stiles's head swam with pain and exhaustion, not to mention the pain meds he was sure were being pumped through him. Derek sensed Stiles's discomfort and began to leech Stiles's pain away, veins blackening as he gripped Stiles's hand.

Stiles yanked his hand away, "You have your own healing to do."

"Stiles, I'm so sorry," Derek whispered, "If I hadn't lost control Scott would never have-"

"Der, some couples would consider what you did foreplay. Scott's the one who lost control." Derek still looked guilty, so Stiles took his hand again, "Besides, I'm going to be fine, right? Or am I secretly dying and everyone forgot to tell me?"

"There was some internal bleeding, but they took you into surgery and sewed you up," Isaac forced his voice to sound upbeat.

"You died for a moment," Derek said miserably, "in the ambulance. They brought you back by the time we got to the hospital."

That rattled Stiles. He swallowed the panic he felt rising in his chest, "Beacon General's finest. I should send them an Edible Arrangement or something." No one laughed; the three boys fell into a tight, stunned silence. Stiles eyed the gauze on Derek's face and the bandages that peeked from under his shirt, "I can't believe you let the doctors touch you."

"He didn't," Isaac said, "He literally freaked out every time someone tried to examine him."

"It'll heal," Derek scowled, "Anyway, I wanted to make sure you were treated right away. I told them we were hiking and were attacked by a mountain lion. They seemed convinced, but then they started fussing over me, and I just wanted to stay with you."

"I don't get it," Stiles frowned, "What's with the gauze then?"

"He was making such a scene in the waiting room, demanding to see you but not letting anyone near him, yelling and carrying on," Isaac rolled his eyes at Derek, "that eventually Mrs. McCall took him into an exam room and patched him up."

"Scott's mom?" Stiles asked stupidly, "Does she know that her son did all of this?!"

Derek sighed, he looked exhausted,"I told her it was a rogue Alpha, and that Scott was with Allison and her father. She seemed to assume I was talking about Peter."

"Peter…" Stiles trailed off, mind racing.

Isaac broke the silence, "What are you thinking?"

"Don't you think it's funny that Peter disappeared the same time Jennifer did? That he didn't bother to say anything, not even to Derek?"

"I didn't say anything eith-either…" Derek's eyelids drooped, and he looked as if he were going to pass out. He made to stand, but he stumbled, crashing into the bedside table. Isaac caught him and lowered him into the chair.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Isaac yelled in frustration.

Then it clicked. "Isaac," Stiles ordered, "hand me my chart."

"Your what?"

"My chart! The clipboard at the end of the bed!" He snatched it up as soon as Isaac handed it to him. "Derek," he looked to where he sat, swaying and sweating in his chair, "they found traces of wolfsbane in my cuts."

"What?!" both Betas cried.

"We need to find Scott. Now."

* * *

Scott staggered through the woods, not bothering to be quiet. He had very little awareness of where he was; his werewolf senses seemed to have abandoned him. He crashed through a series of thick branches, not caring when they slashed his face and arms. Scott finally sank to his knees beneath an old oak tree, too exhausted to continue. The world was tilting bizarrely and he struggled to make sense of everything that had happened. He'd hurt Stiles. He may have _killed_ Stiles. No, Derek would take care of him. Derek wouldn't let that happen. Scott panted; he couldn't seem to take a deep enough breath. Was he having an asthma attack? How was that possible? He pushed himself up and stumbled forward. He had to go, he had to get away, away from what he'd done. He looked down at his hands as he walked. Whose blood was that? He couldn't remember…

He looked up. Through the moonlit clearing he could see a figure coming towards him.

"Stay away from me," he tried to warn them, "Stiles…?"

His friend shuffled slowly toward him. His clothes were bloody from five deep gashes across his chest that glistened sickeningly in the moonlight.

"Stiles, thank God," Scott said hurriedly, "I was afraid you were dead. Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"How could you do this to me Scott?" his voice echoed strangely; it sounded hollow, dead, "How could you take everything away from me when it was finally going right? Were you jealous? Jealous that I finally had with Derek what you couldn't have with Allison?"

"Stiles no, I-" his voice broke, "I just lost control. I'm so _sorry_ Stiles…"

"You're pathetic," the voice was stronger now, and colder, "You couldn't stand the idea of things working out for me and not for you! It's always about you, isn't it Scott? You know, Peter could've just as easily bitten me. How would life have been for you then? You wouldn't have been good at lacrosse, Allison never would have even _looked_ at you, you would've been nothing, weak, powerless, nothing. Well look around you Scotty, look where you are. You have all this power - you're an Alpha - but you're still nothing."

Scott was back on the ground, his friend looming over him, slowly but steadily approaching him. "Stiles, please," he whispered weakly.

"I can tell you one thing," the boy leaned over to whisper in Scott's ear and Scott screwed his eyes shut against the chill of Stiles's breath, "_I wouldn't have wasted the bite_."

Scott's eyes flew open and he was utterly alone in the clearing.

* * *

"Wolfsbane, yeah," Isaac listened as Allison spoke on the other end of the line, "I don't know, he was drugged somehow. But that's why Derek's not healing. What?… Yeah, Stiles is talking to Deaton right now."

Isaac looked to the bed where Stiles was deep in conversation with the emissary. "Al? Al, I have to go. I'm going to help get Derek to Deaton's and then I'll come meet you… Don't worry, we'll find him. Alright, see you soon."

Stiles hung up as well. "Deaton'll be here in ten," his gaze fell to Derek who was curled up and shaking on the bed next to him, "Der? Did you hear that? Isaac's gonna help you into Deaton's car. He's going to fix you up at the clinic okay?" He smoothed Derek's damp hair.

"I'm not leaving you," Derek said stubbornly through chattering teeth.

"It's not really a choice," Stiles continued stroking his hair, "You can't stay here, people will think you're a drug addict going through withdrawal. Then they'll _definitely_ want to admit you."

Derek chuckled, "And when I start puking black blood…?"

"Oh yeah, you will _not_ still be in my bed by the time that happens," Stiles tipped Derek's face so he was looking up at him. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm _fine_. The best place for me to be is right here and the best place for you is at Deaton's. Isaac and Allison are going to find Scott and we'll figure the rest out. But right now you and I both need to heal and we can't do that if we're together."

"Isaac," Derek called; the Beta had retreated to the doorway but he returned at Derek's call, "I want you to stay with Stiles."

"Isaac is going to look for Scott, Derek. He could be dying out there in the woods. I'm safe here; Scott is the priority."

"Yeah, Derek, I'd rather be out in the woods-" Isaac began.

"Stay with Stiles," Derek's eyes flashed blue, "I may not be your Alpha anymore, but I could still kick your ass. This is not a negotiation. Allison and her dad can handle it, you need to stay here."

Isaac looked hurt that Derek would pull rank like that, but he pulled out his phone, "I'll just let Allison know then."

Stiles turned to Derek once Isaac had left, "I'm not going to try anything stupid, you know. You didn't have to assign me a guard dog."

Derek mumbled, "Better safe than sorry," and promptly passed out.

* * *

**If you're liking the story or have suggestions and/or criticisms, let me know with a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Allison emerged from the bushes, arrow pointed straight at him. Scott froze, panting heavily.

"Allison," he pleaded, "Allison, you have to help me. Stiles - he's hurt. I saw him a little while ago but he disappeared. Please, you have to help me find him."

"I'm not helping you with anything, Scott," she said, not lowering her bow, "It's too late for that."

"What do you mean?" he cried, "Is he dead? Please tell me I didn't k-"

"I'm not talking about Stiles, Scott. I'm talking about us." She was slowly pacing around him, circling him in a wide arc.

"U-us?" Scott shook his head, but it did little to clear the fuzziness he felt, "What does that have to do with-"

"You did this!" she shrieked, "You lost me! This was your fault!"

Scott faltered, "I don't - I never wanted it to be this way. You left me, Allison."

"Because you killed my mother, you monster!" Allison screamed and released the arrow.

Scott winced and waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes and found he was alone again, but a noise behind him drew his attention. He turned around and crept deeper into the woods until he found the source.

Isaac had Allison pinned up against a tree. Their bodies were silhouetted by the moonlight and the sound Scott had heard was Allison moaning softly. He wanted to look away but his eyes were glued to the way Isaac's hands ravaged Allison's body, the way she tilted her head back, eyes closed, how she clawed at his hair, how his body pressed into hers. Allison looked up and smirked at him over Isaac's shoulder. Isaac turned and laughed coldly.

"Look at the baby Alpha cowering in the dark," he mocked, "Afraid of the dark Scotty?" Isaac made his way toward Scott, eyes glowing gold.

"Look at him, Isaac," Allison said cruelly, "He's shaking."

Isaac snarled at him, "Who are you? What gives you the right? You think you're so powerful, but everyone sees it. You're weak. I was Derek's second. It should've been me who became an Alpha."

Scott tried to reason with him, "It doesn't work like that," but he just sounded pathetic, "You know that-"

"I would've made a better Alpha than you! What have you done? Besides slice up your best friend. Face it, Scott, you failed. We'd all be better off without you. Everyone thinks so, even your girlfriend chose me over you." Allison slunk forward and wrapped herself around Isaac, kissing him passionately.

Scott stumbled away from the pair, pushing himself deeper and deeper into the reserve.

* * *

Isaac looked at Stiles's sleeping form. The beeping of the monitor was doing its best to lull him to sleep, but his anger kept him awake. How could Derek just keep him here while Scott was out in the woods somewhere, scared and sick? Derek wasn't his Alpha anymore, Scott was. Anyway, Stiles was safe here and the Sheriff was on his way to the hospital to keep an eye on his son. Isaac and Stiles had spent nearly half an hour cursing Derek after they'd turned him over to Deaton, but they both knew Isaac would follow the Beta's orders. The truth was, seeing Scott so out of control had rattled both boys. However much they had complained, they were grateful when Derek took command, even if was to tell both of them to cool their heels and remain at the hospital. It was easier to be mad at Derek than to worry about him; Isaac tried not to remember the feeling of strapping Derek's lifeless body into Deaton's car. No, Derek will be fine, he told himself. Deaton knew what he was doing.

Just before he'd drifted to sleep, Stiles had whispered, "I know you love him too; please don't let him die Isaac." Isaac wasn't sure if he meant Derek or Scott, but he didn't think it mattered. Isaac would be damned if he'd let any more of his pack members die while he still drew boy sighed in frustration, he should being doing something! There was nothing more he could do for Derek and Stiles, but Scott needed him. His body shook as every instinct he had screamed at him to join his Alpha.

Isaac caught a familiar scent, raspberries and peonies, but it was mixed with sweat and rain and earth. Allison stood in the doorway looking forlorn.

"How is he?" she whispered, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Isaac followed her gaze to the boy in the bed, "He's fine. He fell asleep about an hour ago. Stiles has always been strong, Al."

She chuckled and wiped her eyes, "He has to be, to keep up with all of you." She entered the room and buried herself into Isaac's arms. "How's Derek?"

"We got him to Deaton's," Isaac held tight to her shaking form, "No word yet, but he said he'd call as soon as he knew anything."

Allison began crying in earnest, "I'm s-sorry, I c-couldn't, couldn't - I had to come b-back-"

"Shh, shh," he glanced at Stiles, "Let's go outside and talk, okay?"

She nodded and followed him out the door and down the hallway to the lobby. Allison sank into a chair and Isaac disappeared briefly, only to return with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," she hiccupped.

"I'm basically living on the stuff," Isaac took a sip, "Okay, so what happened? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here? Is your dad still out there?"

Allison nodded, "He's still looking. But Isaac, we looked everywhere. We followed his trail for half an hour and then it got more and more erratic, like he was running from something. But there weren't any signs of anything else out there. Just him. The trail got harder and harder to follow until we lost it completely. Then it started to rain and my dad could tell I was getting upset. So he sent me here to check in with you and Stiles." She looked up at him, eyes wide, "Am I terrible? He could be dying out there and I couldn't keep it together l-long enough t-to-"

"Allison," Isaac took both her hands in his, "You're not terrible. You care about Scott. You're worried about him, we all are. It's been killing me being stuck here and not out there with you."

She shuddered, and curled herself up in Isaac's embrace. Isaac smoothed her hair. "You're exhausted. Why don't you stay here with Stiles and I'll go join your dad? That should keep Derek happy…"

Allison nodded, "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Maybe you'll be able to pick up his sce… Isaac? What's wrong?"

The Beta had pulled away and cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. The color drained from his face, "No...it can't be… We were just with him!"

"What is-" but the question died in her throat as she watched a crash cart race by, nurses heading straight for Stiles's room. "Stiles?!" The pair raced down the hall.

The long, steady tone of the monitor was deafening. Isaac pushed past the nurses who had crowded into the room and his eyes fell immediately to the bed. It was empty.

* * *

A cold drizzle began to fall as Scott came upon another clearing. He fell on his hands and knees, panting, gasping for breath. All of a sudden he was coughing up thick, black liquid; even in his hazy state he knew that wasn't good. He dragged himself under a tree, trying to stay as dry as he could.

A flash of lightning foretold a clap of thunder and the storm began in earnest. Scott squinted; between the raindrops and his blurred vision, he could just barely make out a pair of shocking blue eyes coming toward him.

"Please," he moaned, "No more…"

But Derek had him by the front of his shirt. He lifted Scott into the air so he could stare straight into his eyes. "You were supposed to take care of them," Derek growled.

"I know," Scott whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"I left them with you. You were supposed to protect them!" Derek's eyes grew brighter, "But look what you did. You drove Allison away, you let Isaac down, and you betrayed me."

"I never meant…"

"You killed Stiles!" Derek screamed.

"No!" Scott struggled against his grip, "Please, Derek, please tell me he's not dead!"

"He's dead," Derek spat, "You killed him, so now I'm going to kill you."

Scott screamed as he felt five, long, sharp claws rip into his stomach. He stared into Derek's eyes as the Beta dug deeper, until it felt like he was tearing a hole right through him. Slowly, the blue of Derek's eyes faded, replace by a darker, deadlier red.

"No!" Scott wailed and crumpled to the ground. He gasped, checking his stomach for the wounds he knew were there. But he felt only smooth, healthy skin underneath his fingers. He leaned back, panting, relieved but not comforted. He knew he deserved it. If Stiles really was dead, he deserved worse. He forced his eyes to focus. In the distance, through the curtain of rain, he made out a shape in the distance. A half-collapsed house. It wasn't until he was halfway there that he realized what it was. He was standing in front of the Hale House.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott stumbled through the dilapidated threshold, soaking wet and shivering. He fell to his knees and retched black goo again.

"Here at last, are you?" came a voice from the shadows.

"Peter," he gasped, rising clumsily from the floor.

"Yes, yes, it's me," he drawled; he had the audacity to sound bored. "Honestly I'm surprised you lasted this long. I thought you'd snap weeks ago."

Scott groaned as the world spun around him and muttered through clenched teeth, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Still haven't figured it out, have you Scott? Ah, well," Peter sneered, "you were never the brains, were you? Best to leave that part to Stiles."

"Don't you talk about him!" Scott spat.

Peter walked slowly toward him, "Yes, that was unfortunate what happened with Stiles, and Derek as well. Especially since they'd just found the happiness they both so deserve. I never meant for them to be involved, although it did make getting to you so much easier."

"W-what do you want with me?"

"Oh Scott, isn't it obvious?" Peter chuckled, "I want to kill you."

Scott doubled over again, heaving and shaking; it finally clicked, "You poisoned me."

"There it is," Peter taunted, circling around him, "I pumped you so full of wolfsbane I'm surprised you can even talk." He laughed as Scott struggled to his feet. "After I killed that bitch Jennifer I went to her house to see what kinds of goodies a Darach has stashed away." Peter had reached Scott by now, "You won't believe-" he wrenched Scott up by his hair "-what I found."

"Wolfsbane," Scott choked out.

"Not just any wolfsbane," Peter sang, "_untraceable_ wolfsbane. A strain so undetectable, it has no scent, no taste, and it is so potent that all I had to do was leave a little in the air duct in your room and the rest took care of itself."

"Ugh, you were in his room? You really are a fucking creep."

Peter whirled around and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Stiles stood slumped against the crumbling livingroom door frame with a gun aimed straight at Peter.

"Stiles," Scott groaned from the floor.

"I've got you bud," Stiles assured him, not taking his eyes off Peter, "Just need to take care of Uncle McCreepington first."

Peter's shock was quickly replaced with an cool and easy smile. "Nice of you to join us Stiles; I'm surprised to see you up and about."

"Shut up," Stiles panted and cocked the gun, "Don't think I don't know how to use this."

"Oh I don't doubt that. Unlike most, I never underestimated you Stiles," Peter now had his back to Scott, "I just don't see how you plan to use it. Bullets won't kill me, you know that."

"Guess again." Stiles fired.

Peter ducked just in time so the bullet only clipped his shoulder.

"You're not the only one who's been borrowing from friends; look at the shiny wolfsbane bullets I found on my way over here. Wasn't sure how useful they'd be, but at least they're pretty. What do you know, I found a use for them after all."

"You're dead," Peter roared, lunging at him.

"What's the matter," Stiles fired another shot that just narrowly missed its mark and forced Peter to veer off course, "Big Bad Beta not tough enough to handle little old me? Maybe if you were an Alpha-"

Peter tackled him, knocking the gun from his hands and pinning him to the floor, "I AM THE ALPHA!"

"No," Scott wrenched the older wolf off of Stiles with the last of his strength, "I am."

Peter flew into the opposite wall and Scott pulled his friend up, "Stiles, run!" But the Beta was on him before he could say more. Stiles scrambled out of the way as the wolves tore at each other. Where was his gun?! He fumbled in the dark as snarls and growls rattled his already frenzied brain. _Come on, come on, come on_, he thought. Finally his hand closed around the cool metal.

"Peter!" he screamed and aimed.

The Beta was quick to respond, pulling Scott in front of him. "What are you going to do now Stiles?" Peter panted, "Can't shoot me without shooting your best friend."

"Stiles, just do it!" Scott pleaded.

Stiles's hand shook, but he didn't lower the gun. He couldn't make the shot. Despite countless hours spent at the shooting range with his dad, he was still mediocre at best, and right now he felt like he was going to pass out. Black dots clouded his vision but he remained still.

"I thought so," Peter smirked, "You don't have it in you." And he sunk his claws deep into Scott's stomach.

"No!" Stiles screamed and he fired.

Peter and Scott crumpled to the ground. Stiles raced to his friend's side. "Scott, oh my god," he cradled his broken form. "Come on, buddy, talk to me."

"Is he dead?"

Stiles looked at the Beta. The bullet had pierced him the chest. "Yeah, he's dead."

"Get him off of me," Scott rasped. He cried out when Stiles forcibly wrenched Peter's claws from his body.

"Fuck," Stile swore as blood flowed warm and slick over his trembling hands. "Why aren't you healing? He's not an Alpha…"

"The wolfsbane," Scott whispered, "It's too much. I can't heal."

"No. No, no, no, I'm not letting you die."

"Stiles-"

"Shut up," Stiles panicked; he felt hot tears on his face, "Just stop talking. We have to get you out of here."

"No, Stiles listen, I have to get this out. I'm s-sorry-"

Stiles pressed his hands against Scott's wounds, "You're not going to die!"

"I'm so sorry for what I did. thought you were dead, I th-thought I k-killed you. You shouldn't have come, Stiles. How did you even get here?"

He didn't look up, "I stole Allison's car."

Scott chuckled but it turned into a cough, "You sh-should've stayed far away from me." His eyes fluttered closed, "At least I know you won't be alone. You have Derek now. He'll-he'll take c-care of you…"

"I don't care about Derek right now, I just care about…" his mind raced, "...Derek..." Stiles reluctantly released his grip on Scott and threw himself across the room to where he'd dropped the gun. Stiles emptied the clip and dumped the bullets into his hand. He dropped back down next to Scott.

"Scott. Scott!" he shook his friend, "Do you have a lighter?"

"...A w-what?" Scott asked groggily; he was fading fast.

"A lighter!" Stiles searched his friend's pockets. When they yielded nothing he turned to his only other option: the slowly stiffening body of Peter Hale. He gingerly searched the wolf, knowing his best friend's life depended on it. "Thank god," he said when his hand closed around a small plastic lighter.

"Scott?" Stiles looked over and saw that he'd passed out. He worked quickly, flicking the lighter to life and oh-so-slowly melting the wolfsbane bullets. He dripped the molten metal over Scott's wounds, praying the wolfsbane in the bullets would draw out the wolfsbane Peter had poisoned Scott with and allow his friend to heal

* * *

Isaac, Allison, and her father found the boys passed out and curled up into each other, Stiles still cradling Scott, in the corner of the house that was furthest from Peter's body. It took all three of them to carry Scott to the car. Allison and Chris took him straight to the clinic, while Isaac doubled back to help a now conscious Stiles out of the house and back to Allison's stolen car. Stiles slumped against the window and either Isaac bought his feigned snoring or he had the grace to let him pretend to be asleep.

* * *

They were barely through the door when Derek enveloped Stiles in a bone-crushing hug. "You're such an idiot," he growled in Stiles's ear.

"It worked didn't it?" Stiles whimpered in pain but didn't let go.

"Derek you're crushing him," Isaac warned.

Derek moved away, but Stiles pulled him back. "Not yet," he murmured and buried his face in Derek's neck.

Isaac cleared his throat, "I'm going to call your dad and let him know you're here."

"Thanks Isaac," Stiles said from Derek's arms.

After several minutes, Derek pulled away and Stiles let him. Derek hissed, "Fuck, you're bleeding." Stiles glanced down at his chest. Patches of red had appeared on his bandages. He felt light-headed. "Come on, let's sit down," and Derek led him over to the sofas in the clinic's waiting room.

Stiles melted into the wolf as Derek slowly stroked his hair and trailed his fingers up and down his back. "How's Scott doing?" he exhaled.

"He's...recovering. Deaton said what you did saved his life. That was a pretty neat trick with the bullets. Where'd you learn that?"

Stiles smiled, "Some guy who wanted me to cut his arm off."

"Sounds like a jerk," Derek chuckled and Stiles felt it rumble through his chest. Stiles tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips. After everything that had happened, it felt so good to be safe in Derek arms. Derek smiled into the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered when they broke apart.

"It's okay," he mumbled, still drunk on their kiss, "Just don't do it again."

"Kill your uncle?" Stiles pulled away in earnest.

"Oh, is that what you were apologizing for? Forget it, he was a maniac. I thought you meant you were sorry for running off and deliberately putting yourself in danger."

"I will never apologize for that," Stiles made to stand up, but Derek forced him back down, "Scott's my brother and no one else was doing a damn thing to help him. What other choice did I have? Just sit there and let him die because I got hurt?"

"He nearly killed you!" Derek protested. "You can't do things like this anymore! There are people who care about you-"

"Like you?" Stiles interrupted.

"Like your Dad and Scott and Isaac and-"

"And you." It was not a question. "Say it."

"And me," Derek whispered.

"I will never hesitate to put myself in harm's way for the people I love," Stiles said steadily, "And if you haven't realized that by now then I don't know where you've been for the last couple of years."

"I know, but you can't keep doing that. You're not strong like the rest of us and I can't always be there to protect you!"

Silence fell and Derek's words hung heavy in the air.

"Stiles," Derek began, "I didn't mean-"

"If I remember correctly it's been me constantly saving your ass over the past few years," Stiles's words were ice. "My mistake."

Isaac reentered the room. "Your dad's outside," he said softly, obviously sensing the tension between Stiles and Derek.

Stiles struggled to his feet. "Here, let me help you," Derek put a hand on the small of Stiles's back.

"Don't touch me," Stiles snapped and he staggered out to the parking lot. Isaac shot Derek a questioning look, but Derek just scowled and stalked out the other way.

"Whoa, whoa, Derek!" Isaac caught him by the arm. "You can't just walk away from this!"

"Watch me," Derek snarled.

"No I won't," he spun around so he was facing Derek, hands braced on his forearms. Isaac ignored the warning growl that escaped Derek's lips, "You care about Stiles. I can see it. Hell, I can practically _smell_ it whenever you two are around each other. So you're not going to storm off and go sit and brood alone in the dark. You're going to go to Stiles's house and fix this." Derek didn't move. "Now."

Derek groaned, but he knew Isaac was right. He looked his former Beta in the eye and said, "I wasn't wrong when I turned you, was I?"

Isaac grinned, "Best decision you ever made."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi friends, thanks for sticking with me! This will be the second-to-last chapter. I'm gonna post the last one as well since both are written :)**

* * *

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been bad enough getting the call that his son was in the hospital after what was supposed to be an innocent night with his friends. The Stilinskis had spent more than enough time in hospitals as far as he was concerned, and he was eager to get his son and get out of there. But when he'd arrived at Beacon General only to find that Stiles was missing, John realized this was Stiles's life now. Werewolves, kanimas, sacrifices, it didn't make a difference; it all meant the same thing for Stiles: violence, more trips to the hospital, death, even. John had taught his son to be smart, brave, and loyal, but when it came down to it, none of those things could protect Stiles from what he would face if he continued running around with werewolves. Scott was one thing, Scott he could trust, but John trusted Derek Hale about as far as he could throw him. And ever since Derek arrived back in town, Stiles had been spending more and more time with him. John was sure what happened to Stiles had something to do with Derek.

He pulled into the darkened parking lot of the animal clinic. Melissa McCall wasn't far behind him. The two had been at the hospital trying to deal with the aftermath of Stiles's self-discharge when they'd gotten word from Isaac that both their sons were at the clinic being cared for by Scott's boss, Dr. Deaton.

"Who exactly is this Isaac kid again?" John had asked Melissa after he hung up the phone.

"He's Derek's friend," Melissa answered, "He's been staying with me for a few months. Poor kid has nowhere else to go. As far as I can tell he was Derek's second in command before he left town."

"And now?"

"Now?" she chuckled, "Now he's just a scared kid who needs a roof over his head. Plus he's been a really good friend to Scott, and Stiles as well."

The sheriff frowned skeptically, "But he's a werewolf too?"

"Yes, but he's a good kid John," she put a hand on his arm, "He and Derek Hale were the ones who brought Stiles in to the ER. They had some excuse about a mountain lion but you and I both know that's not what happened."

"Well I intend to find out exactly what happened once we get to the clinic," he pulled out his keys, "Do you need a ride? I have the cruiser."

"I have my car, thank you." Melissa smiled, "Honestly John, it's good having you in the know. I felt like I was going insane with all this werewolf stuff, but at least now you know too.

John laughed softly, "Part of me wishes I'd been kept in the dark."

* * *

Stiles burst from the front door of the clinic before John could even get out of the car.

"Stiles!" his father raced around the front of the car to open the passenger door for his son.

"Get me out of here," Stiles said, voice dangerously low.

The sheriff wanted to question his son, but he didn't argue. He merely started the car and headed for home, glad that Stiles was safe and mostly in one piece.

Stiles sat with his face turned toward the window, scowl etched firmly on his face. It physically pained John to see the the bandages beneath Stiles's jacket. The teen looked impossibly gaunt considering he'd been his normal exuberant self when he'd wished his dad a good night as he left for Derek's mere hours before.

"Stiles," his father began, "I know you're tired, but I need to know what happened."

"Not now Dad," Stiles said miserably, "I'll tell you everything, I just… I can't now."

"Well, you're going to have to," the sheriff's voice was stern but not unkind. "Why on earth did you run away from the hospital?"

"I had to help Scott," Stiles finally shifted so he faced his father, "Derek's uncle was trying to kill him and I was the only one who figured it out in time."

"So you ran away, stole a car, and drove into the woods to find a psychotic werewolf, even though you were heavily sedated and had just had surgery?"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds really irresponsible," Stiles admitted.

"Come on, Stiles, you're smarter than that!" his voice was a little more forceful than he'd meant it to be, "You know better than that; I taught you better than that. I can't believe you'd be so reckless!"

"Oh not you too!" Stiles shouted back, "You know, I am so sick of people telling me what I can and can't do. First Derek, now you-"

"Derek Hale? Is he the one who did this to you?"

"Wha- No!" Stiles cried, "Derek would never hurt me. Scott was the one who did this actually."

John balked, "Scott?! You're trying to tell me that your best friend literally tore you open, but Derek Hale, the ex-con, didn't lay a finger on you?"

"He's only an ex-con because we made him one!"

"He's dangerous," the sheriff ignored Stiles's protests. "He's older and he's violent and I don't like you hanging around with hi-"

"Dad I love him!" Stiles blurted out.

John didn't respond. Instead he pulled the car over, parked on the side of the road, and cut the engine. He turned to his son, "Say that again?"

Stiles hesitated. "I-I think I'm in love with him, Dad," unshed tears welled in his eyes and his body shook with the weight of his admission.

John reached for his son and drew him into an embrace. Stiles released his seatbelt so he could grip his father more tightly; he sobbed into John's shoulder. John pulled away, "Why are you so upset? Were you afraid to tell me?"

"I was afraid to say it out loud," Stiles choked out, "Not only is he a werewolf, and older, but he's a _guy_ who has had_ the worst_ dating history and you two aren't exactly each other's biggest fans. I mean, am I crazy for feeling this way? Everything about him screams 'bad news.'"

John started the car and continued down the road, "When your mother and I were dating, her parents hated me. They thought I was no good for their daughter, that I was a screw-up who would never amount to anything."

Stiles wiped his eyes, "Why would they think that?"

"Because like you, I had some run-ins with the law when I was a kid." He noticed Stiles's raised eyebrow, "What? Did you think you got that from your mother?"

Stiles merely smiled and let his father continue.

"Anyway, it didn't matter what they thought because we loved each other. You say you love him, do you think he might return your feelings?"

"I thought so," Stiles said, "but then we got into this big fight at the clinic, and now I'm not so sure."

"What was the fight about?"

"He was mad that I went to help Scott. He said I wasn't strong like him, that I couldn't keep risking my life like that."

His father paused before answering, "It sounds like he was just worried about you."

"He called me weak!" Stiles argued, "He said he couldn't always be around to protect me, like I'm some stupid kid he needs to babysit."

"You're not weak, Stiles; you're human - a fact I thank God for every night since I found out about all this werewolf nonsense. But like it or not that means you're more vulnerable than your friends. Believe me when I say that if I could protect you from all of this, I would. But you're your own man, and I can't protect you from nearly enough - supernatural or not."

They pulled into the driveway, "Dad, I've always felt safe with you. Do you realize how often I've relied on the things you've taught me? You're the reason I'm still standing here today."

The sheriff swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, "It was bad enough when all I had to worry about was you getting mugged or getting beat up by the school bully or something." Stiles chuckled and John put a hand on his shoulder, "All this werewolf stuff is way out of my league.

Stiles grinned, "Well lucky for you I'm a werewolf expert!" They both clambered out of the car and John helped Stiles up the driveway.

"Stiles?" the sheriff turned to his son before he unlocked the door, "You're not planning on becoming a werewolf are you?"

"What?! No, definitely not."

"Good," he swung the door open and ushered Stiles inside, "Then I'd like to officially give you my blessing to date Derek. Not," chuckled, "that you need it; I'm sure you'd find a way to see him even if I forbade it."

Stiles's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"From what you told me he seems to really care about you. Melissa McCall told me he was the one who brought you to the hospital. Just…" he hesitated as he lowered his son to the couch and sat down beside him, "...be careful. Please."

Stiles leaned into his dad. "I always am," he chimed, then let out a nervous giggle, "I love how you were more concerned about me becoming a werewolf than about me being gay."

"Oh, I still don't think you're gay," John deadpanned and Stiles balked, "Bisexual maybe, but gay? We've both seen the way you dress Stiles."

"Gays can be slobs too, dad. Geez, this is 2013, gays can be whatever they want."

The sheriff let out a laugh and Stiles leaned farther into him, thanking the universe for giving him such an amazing father. Now if he could just manage to wrangle himself an amazing werewolf boyfriend he'd be all set...


	12. Chapter 12

Just as he had a month ago, Derek crept silently into Stiles's room. The full moon had come and gone, but its gleam was still bright enough to light his way. He deftly avoided the textbooks, old soda cans, and piles of hoodies that littered the floor and approached the bed. Stiles was passed out, sheets tangled around his sleeping form, a string of drool steadily making its way down his chin. Derek chuckled; Stiles really was a goof, but he was _his_ goof. After the past couple days, it was good to see him so relaxed. Derek sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a hand through the boy's hair. He knew he should probably let him sleep, but he couldn't resist. Their fight had left him with a desperate sense of urgency; he was eager to make up with Stiles as quickly as possible. Stiles stirred and stretched into Derek's touch.

"Mmmmm," he moaned, "Hiya, Sourwolf."

Derek laughed, "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"You came to see me," Stiles whined and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Stiles," Derek pushed him back down, "You'll hurt yourself."

"But I want you!" he protested, "Look at you and your big strong muscles holding me down. Mr. Big Strong Alpha - I mean Beta," he guffawed, "Whoops!"

"Shhhh," Derek hushed, "what is wrong with you? Your dad's in the next room!" He listened to make sure the sheriff's heartbeat was still steady in sleep.

"H'sleeping," Stiles mumbled.

"Yeah, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Whatever _Der_, I don't want to talk about my dad right now. I want to talk about you and me and what else you can do with those big strong arms you sexy-"

"Hey, hey Stiles!" Derek struggled to restrain the apparently very horny teen, "What has gotten into you?!"

"My dad gave me some pills," he finally stopped fighting Derek's grip, but began fiddling with his shirt, trying to work his way underneath it.

Derek stilled his wandering hands, "What kind of pills?"

"Painkillers," Stiles giggled.

"Great," Derek groaned. He'd come to make his big apology only to find Stiles as high as a kite. "Hey Stiles, I have an idea."

"Whuddizit?"

"Okay, I'm going to get in bed with you."

"Ooh, I like this already," Stiles slurred. Derek lay down next to Stiles and gingerly drew him in so Stiles's head rested on his chest, careful to avoid his bandages.

"Okay, ready?" Stiles nodded his consent, "You have to count my heartbeats."

"What? Derek that's stupid-"

"Just do it Stiles!" Derek growled.

"Fine, cranky-pants!" His hands began roaming under Derek's shirt again, "Mmmm, you're sexy when you're cranky…"

Derek wrapped his arms around the boy, "Just start counting."

"One…two...three-"

"Quieter."

"One," he whispered loudly, "...two...three…..f-four…."

Derek smiled as he felt Stiles relax into him. "Sleep well," he whispered and kissed his temple, "I doubt you'll be as gullible when you wake up." Derek curled into the broken boy sleeping on top of him and let himself drift off.

* * *

Stiles woke with a shout.

"Shhh," Derek cooed, "You're safe. You're safe with me. I'm right here, babe, I'm right here."

Stiles gulped in oxygen, trying to steady his breathing. His head swam. He started to turn into Derek, but sobbed in frustration when pain seared across his chest.

"Breathe," Derek whispered, "Just breathe with me." He stroked Stiles's hair with one hand while the other traced soothing circles on his stomach. Stiles closed his eyes and lost himself in Derek's touch.

For a few minutes the only sounds were their breathing. "I had a dream," Stiles said to the ceiling.

"Was it Peter?"

"Jennifer." Stiles grimaced, "Fuck, everything hurts."

Derek started, "You dreamed about Jennifer?"

Stiles ignored his question. "Can you hand me that bottle of pills on the nightstand?"

Derek didn't move, "I can take your pain. Tell me about the dream."

"No," Stiles squirmed when he felt Derek's grip tighten and his pain began to lessen, "I don't want your help. Just hand me the pills."

"When I came here earlier tonight you were so high you practically forced yourself on me," Derek argued.

"Well," Stiles's voice shook with anger, "aren't you the gentleman for not taking advantage?"

Derek's eyes showed his hurt, but he said softly, "Please, let me do this for you."

"Give me the fucking pills Derek."

Derek reached behind him and silently passed the bottle to Stiles. He snatched it and sat up, hissing in pain. Stiles tried to unscrew the cap but his hands were shaking too badly. "Fuck," he swore and tears began to blur his vision.

"Stiles-"

Without warning Stiles heaved the bottle as hard as he could into the wall across the room, immediately regretting it when another wave of pain hit him. He sobbed in earnest now. Derek sat up and placed a tentative hand on his back. Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "She killed you," he whispered, "In my dream, she fucked you and then she killed you. Her claws tore through your stomach just like Peter did to Scott."

"Shhh," Derek cradled his head against him and held him, mirroring Stiles's actions a month previously. "It was just a dream. I'm fine. Jennifer's dead, Peter's dead, everyone's safe thanks you. I'm so sorry all this happened to you. It's all my fault-"

"Don't you do that," Stiles said thickly and looked up, "Don't you play the martyr. You don't get to do that."

"It's true. I'm the one who let Jennifer get so close. Peter was my uncle. If I had been here maybe he wouldn't have poisoned Scott."

"And if I hadn't dragged Scott out to find your sister's body, Peter would never have bitten him in the first place. None of us would be in this mess." Stiles smiled darkly, "See? I can play too."

"I'm not leaving," Derek said defiantly, "You can say whatever you want to push me away, but I'm staying right here."

"What?"

"I know that's what you're doing - trying to shut me out," Derek challenged, "You can't out-fox a fox. Or, out-wolf a...wolf."

Stiles couldn't help but crack a smile. "Dude, that sucked. Leave the jokes to me."

"Leave the surliness to me."

Stiles paused. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to take out all his frustration on the man sitting in bed next to him. But he couldn't do it. Derek didn't deserve that. "It suits you better anyway," Stiles kissed Derek softly. Derek pulled him in closer but Stiles gasped in pain.

Derek released his grip immediately, "It still hurts?"

"Like a bitch," Stiles muttered.

Derek raised his palm gently to Stiles's chest, "May I?"

"Do it," Stiles grit his teeth and stifled a groan at the sudden pressure. His pain receded until he could barely feel it at all. He moaned, this time in relief, letting the pain syphon out of him until he realized Derek's breathing had become labored. "Hey, not too much!" Stiles forced Derek's hand away. Some of the pain returned, but it was vastly better.

Derek collapsed onto the pillow and Stiles followed him. "Stiles?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think you're weak," he rolled on his side to face the boy, "I think you're probably the strongest person I know."

Stiles chuckled, "Liar."

"I'm serious!"

"You know, you're right," Stiles rolled over as well, "In fact I bet I could totally kick your ass…"

"Well let's not get crazy."

"...in Scrabble."

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles deeply. Stiles's head swam again, but this time it wasn't from pills or pain. Derek pulled away first. "I love you, Stiles," he whispered, "And I never want to see you get hurt like that again-" his voice broke "-but I will, won't I?"

"Probably," Stiles admitted.

"I can't accept that," Derek said.

"You think it's easy for me?" Stiles asked him, "Sure, you heal, but it's not easy for me to watch you get your ass handed to you all the time."

Derek smiled and wiped his eyes, "Fuck you."

"Seriously, have you _ever_ won a fight?"

"Stiles, I mean it! This isn't something you can just laugh off with a joke," the smile dropped from the teen's face, "I can't let you get hurt again."

"And I can't just sit on the sidelines while everyone I love risks their lives protecting me."

Derek exhaled slowly, "I know. That's what I love about you."

"Hey," Stiles traced Derek's jaw with his thumb, "I'm glad you came."

"Is that why you left the window open?"

Stiles chuckled, "A stroke of genius before I passed out on pain meds. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ugh," Stiles leaned against the front door, "I thought they'd never leave."

Derek chuckled tiredly. Pack meetings had become more and more frequent, and it was easier holding them at his apartment than at Scott's house. The constant threats to Beacon Hills coupled with the constant planning it took to manage those threats were taking a serious toll on Derek's sleeping schedule. He didn't know how the rest of the pack did it - they stayed up all night strategizing, went to school, battled a few monsters, called it a day, and then woke up and did it all over again. He knew it must be wearing on them too, but he was finally feeling the age difference between himself and the rest of the pack. Like it or not, Derek just could not bounce back like he could when he was sixteen.

He groaned and thought, if it was this hard now, imagine doing this at thirty? Or forty, or sixty? Would he ever get a chance to rest and take a breath? When he pictured his life down the road, he didn't picture battles or supernatural creatures. He pictured Stiles. Stiles standing in a brightly lit kitchen, early morning sun bathing him in golden light. Derek didn't know what Stiles saw when he pictured the future. He probably didn't think too much farther ahead than his next meal, to be honest. They hadn't talked too much about the future; their relationship was still only a few months young. But both understood that they would inevitably take a break when Stiles went to college. Of course he would never force Stiles into anything he wasn't ready for, but Derek fully intended to pick back up where they'd left off once Stiles was done with school. What he had with Stiles was the real thing; Derek hadn't felt so content or safe since his parents had died. He wasn't going to lose that without putting up a fight.

He gazed at Stiles with a dopey grin on his face.

"Uhhh, Derek? Are you like having a seizure or something? Because I kind of wanted to get laid tonight, and that's going to throw a wrench in my plans."

"You asshole," Derek laughed, and pushed Stiles up against the door, capturing him in a kiss. "I was thinking about us."

"Awww, four months with me and you've already gone soft!"

Derek's answer was to pull Stiles into a headlock and drag him to the couch. Stiles laughed and playfully fought Derek's grip, not really trying to get away.

"I know it wasn't me," Stiles murmured as Derek lowered him to the couch, "I know that underneath your tough exterior, you've always been a romantic. Don't worry, I won't tell."

Derek lay his head on Stiles's chest. "Stiles," he whined, "I'm so tired. I just want to sleep forever."

"Do you want me to go?" Stiles asked.

"No," Derek moaned, "Stay with me." Stiles smiled, and ran his fingers through Derek's hair, "Thanks for getting everyone else to leave, though."

"I could see you fading fast, my poor little Der Bear," Stiles crooned.

Derek sat up, voice dangerously low, "Don't ever call me that again."

"What, you don't like your nickname? How about Fluffy McWolfington?" He laughed, Derek scowled, "The little Beta who could?"

Derek growled and silenced Stiles with a kiss, "Let's just stick with Sourwolf."

"Fine by me," Stiles smirked and kissed him back.

* * *

**Viola! Thanks to all those who read it through to the end! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. xo.**


End file.
